No More Sorrow
by sakurafans
Summary: S+Syaoran are 15 and have been apart from each other for 4-5 years.Syaoran is coming back in the story~Now,a teenage boy is given the task from his boss to retrieve the clowmistress for a ritual.What obstacles will these ppl face in the boy's simple task?
1. Chapter 1

No More Sorrow-Prologue and Chapter 1!  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or its characters… Only in my dreams!!  
Author's note- Hey everyone!! This is magical_critter42! This is my new fanfic-called No More Sorrow. I hope you like it! S+S forever! Please R&R after you read it! I love reviews!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The teenage boy gasped because of an unbearable pain in his left shoulder. Blood oozed out of him…. Dripping fine streaks of red onto his black clothing. His right hand held the wound, trying to stop the blood. He tried to ignore the pain… for he knew it would get much worse if he didn't complete the task his master gave him.  
  
The task was a simple one. He was told to capture a person, the one with the most power, in the town of Tomoeda. The one with the most power was supposedly the Clow Mistress, holder of the most powerful magic in the world, the Clow Cards. After the boy had the girl he was suppose to bring her to his boss…. and the task would be finished. His boss would then kill the girl and soak her powers into him. The boy had one month, 31 days (this is October), to bring the girl to his boss. The only problem was that the boy had no powers. He had to find the girl on his own. If he brought the girl in time, he would be granted his own powers and the release of his family who were being held hostage by his boss. If he did not complete his task then his family would be killed and he would be sent to his grave also.  
  
He sighed. The pain was starting to lessen. Today was October first… Saturday, 1:00 am. The blood was starting to slow from his wound… he would not die but would be severely pained for days without aid from someone. His boss had took his sword and jammed it into his left shoulder… to prove his point that no one crossed him. This pain was nothing compared to the real damage that his boss could do. The boy sighed yet again. He needed to find shelter till morning. His blood loss prevented him from going far, but he was already in Tomoeda and all he needed was something covering his head. He spotted a huge slide… and decided that that would be his resting place for a few hours. His pale blue eyes drooped down and he was asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura's house---  
*BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG* the telephone in Sakura's room rang.   
  
Sakura was still in bed… sleeping like a log. As she heard the phone go off she drowsily sat up in bed and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?!" Sakura asked dazed.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" A small, sweet voice called from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hai! What's new Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura answered, starting to feel more awake.   
  
From across the other line Tomoyo said, "Nothing. I was just hoping that if you have nothing to do today we could hang out. Maybe go to the park, eat somewhere… something like that."  
  
Sakura smiled. Hanging out with Tomoyo today sounded like the best thing she could do today. "Sure Tomoyo-chan, let's meet at the park… the penguin slide. Then we can go shopping or something. Sound good?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Of course!! Sounds like fun… now I'll have to bring my video camera… to videotape you of course, lots of extra tapes…"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. Tomoyo was still talking about how she wanted to record Sakura's every movement so Sakura interrupted her ramblings and said, "Meet you at the penguin slide in an hour, ok?"  
  
Tomoyo replied, "… and then we can go to the movies where I can tape kawaii Sakura buying popcorn and eating! Ok! See you at the penguin soon! Bye!" Then she hung up.  
  
Sakura hung up and laughed to herself. Trying to be as quick as possible she changed and combed her hair. Kero was in a corner of the room… still asleep and hanging in midair. He emitted a light snore which made Sakura laugh again. Sakura decided to wake the sleeping doll to let him know she was leaving.  
  
"Wake up, Kero-chan!" Sakura said. Kero's sleeping form didn't budge, so Sakura tried again. "WAKE UP, KERO-CHAN!!"   
  
That time Kero heard her. Sleepily, he opened his little eyes and yawned. Slowly, he floated gently to the ground. Kero said groggily, "What?! What's wrong? Why are you waking me up?!"  
  
Sakura said happily, "I'm going to meet Tomoyo-chan. You want to go?"  
  
Kero responded, "Sorry, Sakura… but I don't want to. I'm too tired…" And with that Kero fell back to sleep.  
  
Sakura looked at the clock, shaking her head to herself about Kero's behavior. The clock read 7:30… and she had to be at the park by 8:00. Sakura had plenty of time. She walked downstairs to be greeted by Touya and her dad.  
  
"Wow… you're actually up this early." Touya said sounding impressed.   
  
Sakura gave a short glare towards Touya and said, "Not fair, Onii-chan!!"  
  
Her dad smiled and said, "Ohayo, Sakura-san. What brings you up this early?"  
  
Sakura smiled back. Her dad always had this happy effect on her. "Tomoyo-chan called me. We are going to go to the movies, I guess…. Walk around a bit."  
  
"Ok, have fun! Would you like to have breakfast before you go?" Sakura's dad said kindly.  
  
"No… that's ok. I'll pick up something later. Bye! Bye onii-chan!"  
  
Sakura walked out the kitchen and into the living room where her mother's picture was, "Bye mother!" Sakura said. She'd been doing that for years… ever since she caught the illusion card. Sakura figured that her mom needed to be remembered… and saying a simple 'hello' or 'goodbye' was very reassuring.   
  
Touya saw Sakura saying goodbye to their mother's photograph and smiled to himself. To see his not-so-little anymore sister, who was now 15 years old doing things since she'd done since she was younger made him comforted. He could see in her eyes when they talked that some of her life was not so easy in the past… but she didn't want to talk about it obviously. She was growing up, leaving behind some of her childhood thoughts. Sometimes he worried that his younger sister was growing up too fast… but these little quirks that Sakura did made him think that she was the same inside… the same kind of good-hearted, sweet, and innocent girl she was when she was in elementary school. He still made fun of her though, it was a habit. He'd done it since she was a toddler, and he knew that he would continue to do it until he was an old man with a walking stick.  
  
"Good-bye, Sakura!! Have a good day!" Touya yelled was Sakura walked out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura paused for a second, looked back and smiled her genuine smile at Touya then continued.   
  
Touya laughed to himself. He really DID have a 'sister- complex' that Yuki always made fun of him for. "Well dad, I'm off to work." Then he too, left out the door.  
Sakura walked to the park… the fresh air feeling great to her lungs. No sad thoughts filled her mind, she only thought about the great day ahead of her. The park came into view. Tomoyo was not at the park yet. 'Oh well,' Sakura thought. I will just enjoy the wait. Sakura walked to a bench. The King Penguin Slide was directly behind her. Sitting on the bench, Sakura waited patiently.  
  
Then, as if a dead person was walking out of a grave, came a moan. It came from behind Sakura. Sakura quickly looked behind her, suddenly a little scared. Another moan came. Sakura stared at the slide behind her… very surprised. The moan was coming from the slide!  
  
"Hoe!!!" Sakura exclaimed out loud. 'The slide is coming to life!' Sakura thought fearfully.  
  
Through her dismay, Sakura walked closer to the slide. Now the moaning had stopped and Sakura was tempted to turn around and run. But she thought of her cardcaptoring days… and how Meilin or Syaoran would have laughed at her cowardly behavior. As she neared the slide she saw a thin line of blood streak the ground towards the inside of the slide. Sakura was now terrified, but was standing right next to the slide. With a quick motion, she peered down into the side of the slide (where Tomoyo and her had hid when the Thunder card had struck many years ago) and saw a teenage boy propped up against the inside side of the slide. He looked up at her, piercing vulnerable blue eyes at the girl.   
  
Sakura sighed. It was only a kid. 'Probably just a prankster trying to scare a girl out of her wits with moaning,' Sakura thought. Then she remembered the blood streaked on the ground outside of slide… leading to where he was sitting. Peering at the boy a second time Sakura was alarmed to see a huge rip on his shirt in the left shoulder that the boy was desperately trying to hide with his right hand. Messy patches of dried and fresh blood ran down his shirt, covering his hands and everything around him.  
  
Sakura gasped at the horrific sight. "Are you ok? Let me help you to a hospital!"   
  
The boy looked at her in surprise and said with effort, "You want to help me?"   
  
"Of course! I need to get you to a hospital!" Sakura crouched down to be on the same level as the teenage boy. "Here, let me take your arms… I'll support you till we get to the hospital."  
  
The boy still looked stunned. 'Such kindness! But if I go to a doctor, they'll want to know information about me that I can't give' he thought. "Oh no!! I don't want to go to the hospital! I… um… I am scared of doctors!" he said panicked.   
  
Sakura gazed at the blue- eyed boy suspiciously. "Nani? Well, ok then… if you insist. Let me take you to the bathroom then to help you get cleaned up.   
  
"I'll get you bloody!" the boy protested, "I don't want to mess up such a beautiful, kind girl's clothing!"  
  
Sakura smiled politely and said, "It's no problem. What matters is that you get cleaned up and your wound can heal."  
  
Ignoring the weak protests from the teenager she grabbed the boy' s arms and propped him to a standing position. Then she took his arms and let him lean against her. With grace, Sakura led the wounded guy to a bathroom.   
  
"I don't suppose you want to go to the girl's bathroom?" Sakura said with raised eyebrows.   
  
The boy looked like he was going to choke. "What?!?!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Sakura laughed and replied, "Don't worry… We won't go in there." Sakura led him to the boy's bathroom and yelled inside the room, "IS ANYONE THERE?" There was no reply. Helping the boy inside the restroom, she leaned him against a wall and sat him down. Taking paper towels, she got them wet. Then she faced the boy and said, "Take off your shirt."   
  
The boy almost choked again but managed to say, "You can't be serious!! I'm not going to…"  
  
Sakura interrupted him and said, "Don't worry… I just want to help… I don't know why actually, I just feel that I should."   
  
The boy hesitantly took off his shirt. With ease, Sakura cleaned his severe wound. Every once in a while he grimaced in pain, but didn't complain. After she was done, she got a bunch of paper towels and put them in the boy's right hand. "Here," she said, "Hold this to your wound. That's all I can do for you. The bleeding has stopped… so you should be fine."  
  
"Thanks… Thanks a lot," was all he could manage to say. His gratitude was enormous. He put his shirt back on and stood up on his on his own.  
  
"It looks like your ok. I got to go… my friend is expecting to meet me at the slide… I think I'm late," Sakura said, suddenly a little shy.  
  
The boy's audacity seemed to be healing, along with his wound. "I'm sorry I made you late. Maybe for a return of the favor, I could take you out somewhere sometime…"  
  
Sakura interrupted, "Now I'm sorry. Actually, I can't. Don't worry… I'm not charging. Good-bye!" And with that she left the awestruck boy in the bathroom, watching her leaving figure.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura ran back to the slide, hoping that Tomoyo would be there. She was very late now… probably a half hour late by now. The wind rushed into face as she ran.  
  
'What was I thinking? Why did I help that guy?' Sakura wondered to herself as she returned to the park. 'And I forgot to ask what his name was…'  
  
Tomoyo was waiting at the bench that Sakura was sitting at previously, looking patient and happy. Sakura rushed up to Tomoyo and sat down next to her.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, I was helping a guy with a wound…" Sakura said in a rush.  
  
Tomoyo interrupted her, "That's ok, Sakura-chan. You can tell me later… Your clothes… they are all bloody! Good thing that I brought something for you to change into!" Tomoyo took out a casual dress. It was pink with long sleeves that went a little above her knees. It had a U neck and a flower design on the sleeves.   
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura said and went to the girl's bathroom to change.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile… in Hong Kong  
"I'm going to Japan!" Syaoran told his family.  
  
"Wha? Why this decision so suddenly? You're not happy here?" his younger sisters asked.  
  
A girl with back pigtails yelled out, "Syaoran wants to see a loved one…"  
  
"Meilin!! I just want to visit some old friends…" Syaoran said firmly.  
  
"Well then… I bet that not even I can convince you not to go. You want to see that magic girl, meet up with your loved one… I understand," Syaoran's mother said smiling.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Thank you," he said.  
  
"Can I go to?!" Meilin pleaded.  
  
"Why not? I'm sure that Syaoran would enjoy the company…" Syaoran's mother said, still smiling.  
  
Syaoran groaned. Just what he needed. Looking after his cousin who will drive him crazy.  
  
"Yay!! Hear that Syaoran? I'm going with you!!" Meilin cried out in joy.  
  
Syaoran smiled politely and said softly, "I'll go tomorrow then."   
  
Quietly, he walked away. His heart was swelling up with joy… to be able to see Sakura was the high point of his day, his month, even his year. A faint echo of voices was behind him going, "Syaoran's in love!! Syaoran's in love!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's note- Hi again! I know, I know, long chapter. Well, hope you liked it. Don't worry S+S fans!! There will be A LOT of S+S in the following chapters. If you're wondering why Syaoran is going back so suddenly, cause why would he choose now to go to Japan? I'm writing about that in the next few chapters^O^ I hoped you liked this story. Please R&R! It is greatly appreciated… it makes me want to write more for you guys!^-^   



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of 'No More Sorrow'  
Author's note- Thanks everyone for the kind reviews! It made me feel really happy so I felt like writing the next chapter right away ^o ^ Hehe, I was going to have this chapter out two days ago… but I didn't get the chance to online. Sorry! Well, Bye! Enjoy reading… I hope you like it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Syaoran was mad… real mad. He was currently on the phone, talking to the airport secretaries in hope to find the soonest plane flight to Tomoeda.   
  
"What are you talking about?! No vacant seats for a week? I want to go tomorrow! Can you re-check the schedule again… just to make sure," Syaoran said with force.   
  
"Sir, I've told you already! I've checked the flight THREE TIMES already. All spots are taken till a week from now! I can ONLY offer you a flight for NEXT WEEK!" the attendant said, half-yelling and half-talking. By now she was getting annoyed because this person (obviously a kid from the sounds of his voice) wouldn't accept that seats were already taken on the plane flying to Tomoeda for a while.  
  
Syaoran sighed with resignation. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I've been gone for almost five years from Japan… I suppose that I could wait a few more days.'   
  
"Fine then. I'd like to book a flight for two to Tomoeda, Japan for a week from now," Syaoran said with supreme calmness.   
  
"Ok then. I'll send the tickets by mail." The attendant said, happy that Syaoran had finally realized that there were no flights for tomorrow.  
  
"Hai! That's fine. Bye," and with that, Syaoran hung up feeling deflated.  
  
"SOOOO…. What happened?" Meilin asked smiling and hopping up and down with excitement, "When are we leaving?"  
  
"In a week," Syaoran said with a droopy face and an exaggerated frown.  
  
"A WEEK! Ok… fine. Why are you so down? Can't wait a week to see Sakura?" Meilin asked with a teasing gaze.   
  
"No!! It's not that! It's just…. I have something to tell her. We didn't really keep contact these years, and I was hoping that she would wait for me. But when I told her that I loved her… well, she didn't say anything. She gave me this bear… and I was so happy. But I'm sorta confused as to how we stand. Does she love me to? Or are we just friends? Or does she hate me and she was just being polite in saying she would wait for me?" Syaoran said, sounding doubtful. Traces of confusion mixed with sorrow etched across his face.  
  
"Wow! I wasn't really expecting you to answer! I thought you'd say, "Go away, Meilin." Or, "That's none of your business!!" Well, Syaoran, all I can say is that… it's good that you are finding out. I'm sure Sakura loves you… even when I was over there, I saw moments of joy written on her face when she saw you," Meilin said with peacefulness.  
  
"Thanks, Meilin. I appreciate the pep-talk," Syaoran said sighing.  
  
"Your welcome!! I'd do it anytime if it made you feel better. I'm a way, I'm glad that I broke my engagement with you. Not because I don't love you… that isn't true, but I know that you'd be unhappy… and I'm sure that there is someone else out there for me," Meilin said smiling, "I better go. See you later!" Then she walked away.  
  
"Bye, Meilin. Thank you for everything," Syaoran said smiling now too. All his doubts were pushed aside. No matter what, he wouldn't let them bring him down, cause the hope that she loved him to lived in his heart.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura smiled. She had gotten up early this morning, today was school and she wouldn't be late thankfully. Kero, too, had gotten up. He was sitting in a corner of her room, a quart of triple chocolate ice cream in front of him. He was eating the ice cream with a loving look on his face, as if he was in heaven, or experiencing the greatest dream of his life.  
  
Sakura got ready for school. It was a simple task. Put her books in her bag, comb her hair, and brush her teeth. When she was done, she went up to the happy Kero and said, "Have a good day, Kero-chan! See you later!"   
  
Kero, who was a little preoccupied with his ice cream looked up at Sakura for a second, showing a chocolate stained face and said, "Ok, bye!"  
  
Sakura smiled and went downstairs. It was quiet. Her dad and her brother had already left. 'Oh well… I'll just start for school now.'  
  
And she left. She walked to school. She had quit blading to school… walking had become a more interesting way of traveling. She could take in the air and enjoy the surroundings around her…. even though half the time she was late and would run to school.   
  
She was at the school within a few minutes. Walking into her classroom Sakura saw Tomoyo at her desk, just sitting and staring about, waiting intently for class to start. Seeing Tomoyo, Sakura smiled. She took a seat next to Tomoyo and said, "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Ohayo gazaimas, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "Did you hear? There is a new student coming today!"  
  
"Really? From where?" Sakura asked interested.   
  
But before Tomoyo could answer the school bell rang signaling the start of class. 'Oh well…' Sakura thought. 'I'll just have to wait and see for myself.'  
  
The sensei walked in and instantly started talking. He said, "Good morning students! Today we have a new student. He is transferring from Tokyo, so let's welcome him. Come on in." The teacher motioned to the door. Hesitantly, the boy walked in. "Let's welcome Tai, Sowjing."   
  
Sakura looked at the boy and gasped. This boy was the one she had helped yesterday! But today it seemed as though his features were sharper. His blue eyes were still the pale color that she had remembered… so deathly pale. On top of his head was a light brown shade of hair color mixed with a few strands of dark brown. Those were his most glamorous features, yet they seemed to stand out giving him an altogether cute and appealing look.   
  
The boy was looking around, as if taking in the contents of the room. Suddenly his gaze stopped, on a girl with emerald eyes. She was staring at him in awe… trying to hide her surprise but failing miserably. Sowjing's eyes widened. He recognized her! She was the girl that had helped him in his awful state of being. Because of her, his wound had gotten better, making it a lot easier to do his task of finding the Clow Mistress. 'I've got to thank her again later,' he thought to himself.  
  
The sensei did not see the surprised faces of either Sakura or Sowjing, and neither did the classmates. The classmates were looking at Sowjing, each of them whispering to each other what they thought of him at first glance. 'He's cute!' someone whispered to her friend. 'Yeah!' her friend whispered back. Even though they were whispering Sakura heard this and laughed to herself. She was still amazed and was dumbstruck.  
  
Tomoyo, seeing the wowed Sakura, said, "He's the boy you were telling me about yesterday after you changed and explained why you were late?" She didn't really have to guess, it was pretty obvious to both Sakura's and Sowjing's faces.  
  
"Y-yeah. I didn't t-think he went to s-school here…" Sakura said stuttering.  
  
Tomoyo laughed saying, "Ohohoho! Of course not! He just transferred from Tokyo!"   
  
The sensei coughed, getting everybody's attention once again. "I know everybody is excited… but we must get on with class. You can sit in that empty seat behind Daidouji-san," he said pointing to Tomoyo.  
  
As the boy neared Tomoyo said, "Ohayo. Welcome!"   
  
The boy nodded and sat down. With a quick look, he stared at the girl who helped him yesterday. She sat across and in front of him. 'I wonder what her name is? She is really pretty.'  
  
Class officially started. The sensei's lecture was short and class ended in a short amount of time. The bell rang signaling lunch.  
  
The pupils ran out of class, eager to go to lunch. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Sowjing were the only ones still in there chairs. Sakura turned around to face Sowjing and smiled.   
  
"My name is Kinomoto, Sakura! It's nice to meet you… do you feel better today?"   
  
Sowjing, surprised again at Sakura's kindness gave an assured smile and said, "Yes, much better since you came along. Thank you again. I better go to lunch now… goodbye." Sowjing left the room, slightly blushing. 'Why is she being so nice to me? No one has ever been nice to me!' he thought to himself.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Sowjing's departing figure in confusion. "Why did he leave so soon?" Sakura said. "All I got to say was my name! You didn't get to introduce yourself, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Maybe he was hungry," Tomoyo said amused.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped and went to lunch.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura walked home. 'That Souwjing, he's kinda strange. I invited him to lunch so he sat with us, but didn't talk much. I hope that his shoulder is better… but why do I care? Cause I've barely met him!' Confused at herself, Sakura walked onwards.   
  
When she got home the house was empty except for Kero. She walked up to her room and saw the stuffed animal… sleeping sounding next to the empty quart of ice cream. Sakura's eyes widened. "He ate all that! And I bet he's spent the whole day sleeping!" Sakura said out loud.   
  
Plopping down on her bed, being careful not to step on Kero- who was on the ground right next to the bed, Sakura looked up at her ceiling. Without warning, the phone went off. Picking up the phone  
  
"Sakura?" the voice on the other end said.  
  
Sakura, almost dropping the phone, said hesitantly, "Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran replied, "Yes?"  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Wow!! I'm surprised that you called. We haven't talked to each other in a long time… at least a year!"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't call… but you didn't call either!" Syaoran said, trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"That's cause you never gave me the number!" Sakura snapped back. She didn't mean to get mad at Syaoran, she was really happy to hear from him.  
  
Syaoran started to shrink with embarrassment. "Eh heh heh…" he started, "I'm sorry… my fault. I just want to call to tell you that Meilin and I are going to go to Japan in about a week…"  
  
"You're coming back?!" Sakura whispered and dropped the phone.  
  
"Hello hello?" came Syaoran's voice from the ground.  
  
Sakura picked the phone off the ground and said, "Hi!! Wow, you're coming back… I'm so happy!"  
  
Syaoran paused and said, "You are?"  
  
"Yes, I'm happy…" Sakura said softly.  
  
Syaoran laughed and said joyfully, "That's good. Actually, that's all I called to say. I figure that we'll have enough time to talk when I get there… see you soon?"  
  
"Ok then… bye Syaoran-kun," Sakura said saddened by the length of their conversation.  
  
"Bye! I've… um… I've really missed you Sakura, and I can't wait to see you…" Syaoran said quietly, bashful at his words.  
  
Sakura smiled. "I've missed you to… more than you know. Anyways, bye!" Sakura said and hung up the phone.  
  
After the phone was hung up Sakura started hugging herself and screaming with joy. "Yay yay yay!!! Syaoran's coming back! I'm SOOO happy! Lalalala…" Her loud noises woke up Kero… who looked very annoyed.  
  
"Why did you have to wake me? I was dreaming of cake! And then I wake up to hearing about that brat?" Kero said grumpily.  
  
"Sorry Kero-chan! Happy happy happy!" Sakura said grabbing Kero and twirling around in a circle. After a few seconds, Sakura dropped Kero on the bed and stopped her rejoicing to breathe for a few seconds.  
  
"Wahh… Sakura is trying to kill me!" Kero said. Lying down on the ground he closed his eyes and said, "Goodnight… try not to wake me, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Kero-chan… sorry," Sakura said calming down. Plopping down on her bed again, Sakura's mind was filled with happy thoughts. With Syaoran coming, nothing bad could happen.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Geez… how am I suppose to find the Clowmistress without any powers?' Sowjing thought to himself. A day had gone by, unsuccessful. There was nothing to lead him to finding the girl her needed, only his quick mind. 'I've got to do something… there are people relying on me!' The boy sat on the Penguin slide at the park, sitting under a beam of moonlight from the night. "What will I do?" he said aloud.   
  
'I'll think of happier thoughts…that will make me feel better,' Sowjing thought, a picture coming to mind. It was a picture of Sakura, smiling and introducing herself. 'That Kinomoto girl, she's so nice to me… for no reason. I wonder why? Is she this nice to everyone?' Sighing with tiredness, he stopped his thoughts and fell asleep on the slide… dreaming of a wonderful life without magic and a emerald eyed girl who was so nice to think about.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's notes- Hi!! So… did you like the chapter? This chapter doesn't have much action… I wanted to have some relationship information about what kind of terms Sakura and Syaoran were on, put in some details that might matter later on in the story, and introduce Sowjing's character. Oh no!! Syaoran isn't coming for a week! But I promise, the time will go by fast. S+S forever! Please R&R… they make me so happy!  



	3. Chapter 3

No More Sorrow  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N- *cries* I'm soooooo sorry that I got this out so late. School has been very busy lately in writing reports and such (the typical excuse, huh? *winks*) I'll try my hardest to make these chapters come faster^-^. Finally! Here's chapter three of 'No More Sorrow'! I just finished writing this last night. Thank you too all who have reviewed, e-mailed, or contacted me in some way telling me that they like it or hurry up. It gives me a lot of inspiration. Thanks for the inspiration evveryone!  
  
  
~~One Week Later~~  
Sakura was jumping around her room early in the morning in joy. Syaoran was suppose to come today! 'I can't wait! I can't wait!' Sakura thought.  
  
Kero was still asleep, snoring contentively. Every once in a while Sakura could hear Kero sleep talking, saying things like, "Yummy....more food! Mwahaha..." or "Dancing cakes!" Whenever Sakura heard these things she shook her head, laughing slighty at Kero's sweetness.  
  
School was starting soon so Sakura had to leave. Glancing at Kero one last time, Sakura ran downstairs. Yet again, her dad and brother were gone. Quickly fixing breakfast, Sakura ate and left the house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The school bell rang. As fast as possible, Sakura arranged herself beside Tomoyo in class. Terada-sensei walked in swiftly. Upon taking roll, he stopped for a second to make an announcement.  
  
"Students. This is an interesting year for incoming students. Today we are expecting two people from China. Please remember to treat them with the same curtesy that you showed Tai-san when he started this school about a week ago," Terada-sensei said.   
  
The pupils of the class started to talk amoungst themselves as the teacher finished roll taking.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and said to her, "Ohohoho! I bet we all know who the incoming students are."  
  
Sakura blushed crimson. Sowjing spoke up quietly ,sitting behind Sakura, saying, "Who are the students? How do you know them?" Over the past week Sowjing still hadn't opened up to his new group of friends. Usually, he tried to lurk amoung them, as un-noticed as possible. At quiet moments, Sowjing would ask weird out-of-blue questions though. Such as, "Do you guys believe in magic?" or "What do you think about magic being stored in objects?" Sowjing was hoping that Sakura and company would know something about the clowmistress and say something. Sakura and Tomoyo never noticed his strange questions because Takashi would suddenly start a story that people were so interested in that the nature of Sowjing's question went un-noticed. Sowjing was calm and mysterious.... a real puzzle to everyone.   
  
Tomoyo smiled and said, "They're names are Li Syaoran and Li Meilin. Both of them went to school with us here in Tomoeda in fourth grade. They are really good friends of ours..."  
  
Being cut off by the teacher Tomoyo was unable to say any more. The roll was taking and class begun. "Today we are learning about..." the teacher began.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lunch began. Sakura sighed within herself because Syaoran and Meilin had not arrived. She kept a happy face though, figuring that she had waited a few years to see Syaoran, a few hours or minutes shouldn't make a difference. Seeing Sowjing though, made her feel pity. Obviously, he was new to having friends, and Sakura felt it was he duty to make him more spirited. This boy had gotten badly wounded somehow on the day she met him... and Sakura wanted Sowjing to know that he could trust her.  
  
"So Sowjing! How do you like Tomoeda so far?" Sakura said striking up conversation.   
  
The boy looked up. Currently, he was observing his food with a fork stabbing it to see if it was alive or even edible. Blushing, Sowjing said hesitantly, "I like it here. I've met some really nice people and it makes me feel more spirited..."   
  
Sakura asked smiling, "And who would these 'really nice people' be?"   
  
Takashi broke up the conversation saying, "Well.... obviously! It's me! My handsome face...."  
  
Chiharu glared at him teasingly and said to the group, "He's just fooling himself! Takashi-kun.... you just keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better!"  
  
Everyone started laughing good-naturedly. Takashi acted as if he was in shock. His happy mask was still on though, as it always was, as he replied, "That reminds me of a story. It was about a boy who was the most handsome in town. Actually, he looked a lot like me...."  
  
The group started laughing at his hilarious story, and even Chiharu joined in. From behind them a few feet stood a teenage boy watching them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
Syaoran looked at Sakura's distant, but near figure from behind a tree a few feet away. She was laughing and teasing a boy sitting across from her. The boy was blushing, but Sakura didn't seem to notice.   
  
The future of the Li Clan sighed. 'Why did I come here?' he thought. He had been thinking that over and over again in his mind on his plane to Tomoeda. Then, like every other time he asked himself this question the answer was, 'To see Sakura! To tell her... that I still love her..."  
  
Seeing Sakura so blissfully happy though, he had some doubt. 'Maybe I should never have come...'  
  
From the table he was staring at, he saw Sakura and everyone laugh at something that Takashi had said. Sakura was giggling. Sighing, Syaoran turned around. He was going to find somewhere else to eat. After walking a few feet, he was met by a glaring Meilin.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Meilin said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I... I....I was going to find another place to sit," Syaoran answered truthfully.  
  
"Why?! Sakura, Tomoyo, and the others are over there! We should say 'hi'. I'm sure that they'd be delighted to see us.." Meilin cut herself off because of Syaoran's troubled face. "What is it? Why the frown?"  
  
Syaoran said quietly, "Maybe it was wrong of us to come back... I mean, they probably moved on with their lives..."  
  
"You coward! Not being able to walk up to Sakura! Sheesh! Well, I'm going over there!" And with that, Meilin spun around and made her way towards the table that held her childhood friends.  
  
Syaoran glared at Meilin's shadow. 'Coward,eh?' he thought to himself. 'I'll show her what a coward I am NOT!'  
  
Syaoran worked up his courage and went to the table Meilin had just gone to. He walked slowly with ease... thinking that any second he could run and not be noticed. Distantly he heard Meilin being greeted by everyone.   
  
"Meilin-chan! You're here!! Welcome back.... we missed you so much! Wow! You look so pretty! Umm... where is Syaoran-kun?" Sakura had said.  
  
"Hi, Sakura-chan! Actually, Syaoran is right behind you...." Meilin said with a smirk.  
  
Syaoran glared at Meilin. 'She knew the coward statement would get to me!' Meilin smiled innocently back. Coughing a bit Syaoran said, "Hello...."  
  
For a second, Sakura was lost for words. All this time, she had been so delighted in Syaoran coming back that she didn't know what she wanted to say to him. She still remembered when Syaoran was last in Tomoeda and confessed his feelings of love to her. 'Does he still think of me that way?' she thought. Out loud, Sakura said, "Syaoran-kun!!! You're back!!! I can't believe it!" Her happiness was shown through the sparkling in her eyes.  
  
Most of Syaoran's doubt left him... he felt comfortable in Sakura's presence. He showed a slight smile, only noticable to someone who could read his emotions, like Sakura. She grinned back. Syaoran and Meilin sat down at the end of the table, on the oppisite end of the table.  
  
Sowjing noticed this welcoming between Sakura and Syaoran. The blue-eyed boy frowned to himself. He already liked Sakura very much, but how could he get close to her when she already had a guy that was obviously in love with her?   
________________________________________________________  
Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if you find it dull. I was going to add more stuff to it, but my goal was just to get it out. Please review! All the reviews make me want to write more sooner... 


	4. Chapter 4

No More Sorrow  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N- Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews. It makes me VERY happy that people like this story^-^ I think that this chapter came out a little sooner, ne? Next chapters will come out even sooner hopefully. I think that in next chapter I'll also make the little comments about people's review.... I see it on so many stories, and I want to do that too.... but I'm too lazy to do that for this chapter being as I just want to get it out.... (heh heh heh). Hope that the readers enjoy this chapter! Please review at the end^-^ Your comments mean a lot! Enough of my chit-chat! Onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer- Ok, I just realized that I haven't been putting disclaimers on my stories... it's just too painful to say this. I.... don't... own CCS or it's wonderful characters. There! Done! Wait! I DO own Sowjing though^-^  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Lunch on the day of Syaoran and Meilin's arrival~~  
  
Syaoran gave a suspicious look towards Sowjing. 'Does this boy like Sakura? If so.... does she like him? Am I too late?' The doubts were playing into his mind uneasiness growing. Throughout lunch Syaoran couldn't help his thoughts, being as he hadn't seen Sakura in so long. It made him feel as though he shouldn't get too close to Sakura, because he didn't want to be suffocating. Every once in a while, Syaoran would see Sowjing gazing at him with curiosty and shyness, but Syaoran would glare back causing Sowjing to look away.  
  
Sakura laughed and was a ray of sunshine around her group of friends. She still felt as though Sowjing felt un-welcome and tried to get him to talk more. Very often she found her eyes returning to where Syaoran was. 'He's grown a lot.... is more handsome then I remember! The messy chestnut hair, the hypnotic brown eyes... he has even grown to be tall as oni-chan!' Sakura thought to herself. But Syaoran never looked back. He had his focus on Sowjing, with an unhappy, distant look in his eyes. 'Oh well,' Sakura thought, 'I'll talk with him later.'  
  
Takashi had just finished another story and there was a silence. Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds then burst out laughing. The group/circle of friends was even bigger than before and joy was written on most of their faces.... except for Sowjing and Syaoran who looked like lost puppies.  
  
Sakura decided to say something. With great curiosity Sakura asked Syaoran, "Why did you and Meilin come now? Out of all times.... it took so long for you to keep your promise to me of coming back. I thought you had forgotten me..." The last sentence Sakura had mumbled and no one understood what she had said, not even Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran said with a voice in a monotone, "I thought that you'd be happy to see some old friends..." he was cut off by the clock tower symbolizing lunch was over.  
  
Sakura didn't want to be late to class but Sakura said out loud, "Oh! But I DID miss you! More than you know!"   
  
It was too late. Syaoran had rushed and got his things and left. Everyone but Meilin had left in fact. Sakura sighed.... her happy day with Syaoran was already seeming depressing. Sakura said to Meilin as cheefully as poosible, "Hello Meilin-chan! I missed you too! It's good to know that two of my good friends are back, even if one is acting distant."  
  
Meilin gave a small smile, "Don't worry about him, Sakura-chan! I'm sure it is nothing! First day back jitters or something. How is my grade-school friend doing? I think that my next class is with you, so I'll walk with you."  
  
Sakura's face lit up. She said, "Ok! I'm fine. How about you?" The girl with sleek black hair standing beside her was no longer the immature little brat that everyone knew years ago. She had grown to become a young woman, still getting what she wanted, but showing compassion that she didn't have then.  
  
Meilin's eyes got teary for a second, but she didn't want to seem like a wuss in front of Sakura, the Clowmistress. Meilin wanted to seem as strong, if not stronger, than Sakura... because she wanted her formal rival to know that she was as 'great' as ever. "Oh! I'm fine... Syaoran had our engagement broken a few months ago, I guess that it was pretty hard on me at the time. Even though I saw it with my own eyes it took me a long time to find out Syaoran didn't love me anymore than a friend. He had found another girl... my mind was clouded with my engagement to Syaoran that I never really saw the other girl, even though she is the greatest friend I've ever had."  
  
Meilin of course, was talking about Sakura. She just didn't want Sakura to know that it was her, because that was a secret for Syaraorn to tell his loved one, not for her to tell.  
  
But Sakura was as dense as ever. "Who does Syaoran love?" In her mind she was thinking, 'So...Syaoran has moved on? Does he not love me anymore?'  
  
Meilin rolled her eyes. "I'm looking at her..." she said laughing.  
  
Sakura looked around. "But I'm the only one here..." Even as she said it, Sakura didn't figure it out.  
  
Meilin sighed exasperatly and said, "That's the point!"   
  
They were now in the class room and still Sakura didn't get it. She walked into the class with question marks all over her face. Meilin just chuckled and grabbed a seat. She'd just leave it to Syaoran to resolve.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The bell rung signaling the end of school. Syaoran went to the grassy field of the school. Sitting down on a bleacher nearby, he watched the soccer team pratice. He hadn't tryed out for the team, thinking that it was too late in the school year to join. Most of his mind wasn't on the practice though, it was on Sakura. All day he had thought about her. Now that he saw her face to face, as lovely as she was, he didn't know what to tell her. He was afraid of rejection, that Sakura loved another... and the thought of that was enough to prevent him from admitting his love as he had once done. Remembering when he was younger, Syaoran's mind flashed back to how much courage it took him to tell Sakura that he loved her. It was a little easier then, knowing that he'd be running to Hong Kong without having to worry about what Sakura thought of him. From beside him a quiet voice came.  
  
"I bet that you're better than all of them..." Sakura said quietly.  
  
Syaoran blushed. Only Sakura had that effect on him. "I was thinking," he said, a little harsher than he meant it to come out of his mouth.  
  
Sakura grimaced and said, "I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want me to..."  
  
That was the last thing that Syaoran wanted. "No, no, no! Um... please stay," he said with wide eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled and took a seat next to him. For a few seconds they both sat in a comfortable silence. Finally, Sakura said, "I really AM glad you came back, Syaoran-kun. I'm just wondering if there is any reason why. Meilin-chan told me that you broke their engagement..."  
  
Syaoran looked down and said, "I didn't love her as a girlfriend or wife. She's my favorite cousin... my friend. She knows me very well."  
  
"Oh. I suppose that you've been through a lot together. She also told me.... that you loved another person?" Sakura said hesitantly.  
  
Syaoran glared. 'Meilin and her big mouth! I wonder exactly how much she told Sakura!'   
  
Sakura asked, "Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to pry..."  
  
Syaoran coughed. "No. It's not that! It's just.... nevermind. Actually, I didn't come back for any reason," he said, guilty that he was lying. He just couldn't tell Sakura his feelings again right now. "I..um.... just wanted to see my childhood friends. And right now... I don't love anyone. My focus is to be a helpful person of the Li-Clan, and I thought that this would be a good vacation."  
  
The words echoed into Sakura's head. 'I don't love anyone.... I don't love anyone... I don't love anyone....' Those four words that Syaoran had said were like little knives twisting her heart. All these years Sakura had thought that Syaoran loved her... but it seems that he forgot all about her.... and only thought of her as a child hood friend.  
  
Sakura held back tears. She couldn't let Syaoran see her tears because he didn't need to know of her pain. "Oh," she managed to say, "Well, it's always good for a vacation. I'm sorry, I've got to go now, before oni-chan wonders where I am..."  
  
And with that Sakura got up and half-walked, half-ran away. She ran around a building, so that she was no longer visible to Syaoran. There she let out a few tears and walked home.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N-AWW~~~!!! Poor Sakura! Baka Syaoran! But but but... this IS a S+S story, so you know that things will turn out better. And there MUST be another reason that Syaoran has so much doubt! Well, all that coming up in the next chapter! I didn't add too much Sowjing in this chapter *sighs*. More of him in chapter 5...hehe. And, I wanted to make Meilin have her attitude that she is famous for, but have her really nice deep down inside because that is how I imagine her when she is older. Thank you again for the reviews! I hope that you liked this chapter! Please review for this too! Remember, reviews are the inspiration that keeps me going^-^ Ja for now! 


	5. Chapter 5

No More Sorrow  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N- Here's Chapter 5!!!!!! I hope you like it! I'm sorry if you didn't like last chapter... but I'm a HUGE S+S fan... so don't worry, this story is Sakura+Syaoran.  
  
Ok... as I said... I'd make my thank you's to those who reviewed... I didn't add chapter 1-3 reviewers, sorry. but if you review this chapter... i'll mention it in the next chapter, kk? ^-^  
  
cheler- thank you lots!! I'm glad that you liked it! ^-^  
Xelena- LOL, i didn't mean to make Syaoran such a baby... but in this chapter i DID put a reason for it.  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan- Thanks for reading! hehe, syaoran a baka? but but... he's so cute!!!!!!!!! ;) ttyl!  
Syaoran Kinomoto- Don't worry! this is an s+s story! Sakura+Syaoran forever!  
Korina- Thanks for emailing. Your story is wonderful though! Thanks for the compliment though! Send me another chapter soon please? hehe.... i wanna read more!  
  
there! Like I said----- enjoy reading chapter 5! R+R please!  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sowjing knelt before his master. "Sorry master, I have not found the Card Mistress yet."   
  
The master took in the dismal news with anger. "One week it has been so far! And what do you bring me?! Nothing! What an insolent fool you are! Do you have anything to explain yourself? Or perhaps you will beg for mercy that I don't kill you right this second?" he said with an evil sneer on his face. Pure disgust was in his voice, an awful voice that rang through the room walls making echoes that made Sowjing wince with pain.  
  
"It has been only a week, sire. I have a few more weeks left to go, please do not kill me now... or that of my family either. I WILL find the mistress, do not worry. There is one problem that I have realized though..." Sowjing said quietly.   
  
His words were cut off my the master. "Problem? Yes! I know what your problem is! Humans.... you see... they only use 10% of their brain. You, my servant use perhaps less than that! Because to bring me a girl should be nothing," he said glaring with a snap in his voice still.  
  
"Sir, stupidness may be one of my problems," Sowjing said. He was afraid that denying something would only lead to his death of his family or him. "But the fact that all the cards have been captured, the Clow mistress has no reason to use her powers. She is probably living a normal life of a girl by now."  
  
The master took this in. "Boy, you may not be as stupid as I said before. That makes sense," his voice showed compassion. But as soon as that started the cruel anger overode it again. "I suppose that you need my help. Must I tell you that I don't want to be bothered for your petty problems? Fine, I will grant you help. I will send something, make the mistress reveal herself. Then you will bring her here. Got it? If you don't bring her to me in the next three weeks I'll kill your family. Remember, I have power over them and you. You are just a pawn, insignificant."  
  
The boy winced again. To be reminded that he was nothing as well as his family he said, "About my family sir. If you'd be so kind as to let me see them?"  
  
The master laughed and said, "Kind? Why would I want to be kind? Your family is alive, locked in a cellar under horrible conditions, but alive. You bring me the girl, I will let your family free from enslavement. Now, get out of my site before I change my mind about helping you and kill you. LEAVE!"   
  
Sowjing rushed to his feet and bowed. Quickly, he ran out of his masters sight.   
  
"Insolent fool," the master muttered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sowjing's heart was full of despair, head downcast. His master was holding his family captive, using them to get what he wanted out of Sowjing. The blue-eyed boy's mind was swirling with sadness. 'At least I'm going to get some help in finding the Card Mistress. Oh Card Mistress! You're the cause of my problems! If you never existed then I wouldn't have to worry about finding you!'  
  
The boy walked to the Penguin slide. The Penguin Slide was now his home, going there to rest every night. But Sowjing didn't mind. Looking at the stars, to see such beauty gave Sowjing inspiration to live, to continue his quest of finding the owner of the Clow Cards. Night was arriving. 'Time to rest...' Sowjing thought before falling into a fitful sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaijou, why aren't you eating that much? My cooking is that bad?" Touya said to a very quiet Sakura.  
  
"I feel fine. The food is good too, I'm just not that hungry. May I be exused to go to my room?" Sakura said quietly.  
  
Fujitaka nodded and Sakura got up and walked to her room. Touya gave a concerned look and said to his dad, "She didn't even mention the monster comment... I bet something is wrong..."   
  
His father gave a small smile. "Don't worry about Sakura-san. She's strong, she'll solve whatever problem is bothering her."  
  
Touya nodded and said, "I hope so...."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura dropped to bed in her room. Kero flew to her and said, "Any dessert for me?"  
  
The emerald eyed girl sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Kero-chan. I forgot... I'll get it once everyone is asleep."  
  
Kero frowned. "You don't usually forget something as important as my food..." he said. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Kero-chan. Today has just been a long day and I'm tired," Sakura said. One last tear rolled down her cheek and she fell asleep.  
  
"Oh, Sakura. You don't fool me. I know you're are sad about something... if only I could help," Kero whispered as he fell asleep next to her on the pillow.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You said WHAT?!?!" Meilin yelled.  
  
Syaoran sighed and said, "What? I... I..."  
  
Meilin glared at her cousin. "Syaoran-kun, you really are an idiot. You told Sakura-chan that you didn't love anyone? But...but... you love her! Are you losing your mind? You told me that you came back because you wanted to tell her how you felt still!!" Meilin said heatedly.  
  
"Yes! But... you just wouldn't understand Meilin," Syaoran said getting as angry as Meilin was.  
  
Meilin stomped out of Syaoran's room and slammed the door. Syaoran layed down on his bed. He didn't want to go to sleep because of what had been happening. Terrifying dreams. Too late to notice, Syaoran fell asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hello again, little wolf. How are you tonight?' the voice said.   
  
Syaoran's eyes were open. He was standing in a mist, in which he could only see darkness enveloped around him. 'What do you want?' he said angrily.  
  
'Awww... don't sound so angry, little wolf. I'm only here to help you. You did the right thing today, telling the Card Mistress that you didn't love anyone. It's the best thing for you and her. She wants to move on..... she will never love you. By telling her that you love her, she will reject you.... we both know that,' the voice said soothingly.  
  
'Demo... how can you be sure?' Syaoran said, losing his angry tone of voice.  
  
'I know all. The Card Mistress obviously likes that other boy. You are nothing to her, nothing. And if you tell her that you love her, things will happen and her future will be bleak,' the voice said enchantingly. 'Look at this...'   
  
In front of Syaoran was a slide. It showed Syaoran admitting his love and Sakura running away. Then it showed Sakura going to another boy, one with pale blue eyes. Syaoran saw himself still trying to convince Sakura that he loved her. His annoyances made something bad happen. Syaoran had put her in some kind of danger. A mysterious force killed Sakura....  
  
'NOOOOOO!!!! Sakura!' Syaoran yelled. The slide disappeared. 'Who the heck do you think you are? Are you the future?'  
  
'I can see the future. I'm trying to help you.... truly. You'd only put the one you love in danger if you told her the truth. Remember this whenever you have doubts. You, little wolf, would cause her death,' the voice said coldly.  
  
Syaoran dropped to his knees. 'Noooo.... Sakura, I won't admit my love to you yet. I don't want to cause you pain....'  
  
And with that Syaoran woke up. 'Sakura.....Wo ai ne. I'm sorry....'  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- How was it? Good? Really bad? Ok, so now you know that there is a reason that Syaoran is doubtful. Ok, I know the story may be confusing to you right now. Your probably wondering, 'Who the heck is the master guy? Who is the person in Syaoran's dream?' Don't worry, all that will be answered in due time.   
Ok, I also started something else. I think that Author Alert isn't working. Sooo... I'm making an e-mail list, that whenever I update my stories I'll send you something saying, "hey! i updated!" So... if you'd like me to e-mail you when I update, then write something in your review or e-mail me at ssforever@clowmistress.com  
Thanks for reading!! Love ya! Bye!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N (from magical_critter42)- Hiya! How are ya? Good, I hope. Here's the next installment of No More Sorrow. I really hope that you enjoy it! This has been a hectic week for me, but I wanted to get this done so that the readers would be happy. Please review at the end! And I feel like I've been talking to much or something...so I'll start talking less...   
  
Here's the thank ya's! FF.net isn't working so I can't put up stuff on those reviewers yet... but once it comes back up, I'll add more thank you's! Thanks all reviewers! Actually, thanks to anyone who has read my story^-^~   
  
Cleo- Thank ya lots! I hope that this chapter is to your satisfaction too!^-^   
Susie Q.- Heya~! Here's Chapter 6.. finally! Thanks for the push in putting it up, cause it got this chapter out a little sooner then I thought I would. Enjoy!   
Helen-British? Wow... that's cool! Thanks for the review and the compliment on the stories.   
Sam- Yay, I got a review in my guestbook! I dunno how long this series is gonna be. I know how I want the plot to go and stuff, so I'm thinking that it might be a while... have fun reading!   
cheler-Yay, you reviewed again! *does a dance*   
  
If you aren't on here, and ya reviewed.... i'm SOOO SOOO SOO sorry. Please write me an e-mail or something^-^ FF.net reviewers will be added soon.   
  
No More Sorrow-Chapter 6   
  
'I don't really see why I am going to school...' Sowjing thought to himself sitting on top of the Penguin Slide at dawn the next day. But in his heart he knew why. At first, he had gone because he thought that he'd be able to find the Clowmistress. But now he realized that the girl wanted to keep herself hidden and would not reveal herself at the school. Now his reason to stay at the school was to see Sakura. 'Beloved Sakura.... Why do I keep thinking of her? She's so nice to me...' Sowjing thought dreamily. Sliding down the slide, which was rather difficult being as his figure was too large for the kiddy slide, Sowjing smiled. 'Things are going my way. Finally. I met a pretty girl at school, my master is going to help me find the Clowmistress, and my family will be back with me soon.'   
  
The school was flooded with people. Sowjing snaked his way through them with ease. Getting to his first class, Sowjing felt a sense of renewal and small joy.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sakura walked to school slowly, face downcast. Her heart was still broken because of Syaoran's dislike of her, and to see him at school today was going to make her feel her even more horrible. 'Syaoran, I do love you... but now I will never be able to tell that to you because you obviously don't like me. How come you make me feel so bad all of a sudden. Yesterday, I was so happy to see you. It was the happiest day I've had for a long time..... but today....' Sakura's thought died. She was at the school. Sighing Sakura walked to her first class.   
  
The bell rang as Sakura sat down. Putting on a smile, Sakura hoped that people would think that she was in a good mood. She did not want Syaoran to know that she was affected by what he had said earlier... Sakura wanted to be emotionally strong.   
  
In first period class, Syaoran sat in front of Tomoyo, who sat next to Sakura. Meilin sat behind Sakura. Class was starting and everyone was seated. The teacher walked in and started droning a lecture about geometric shapes. 'Ohhhhhhh.... I hate math!! So many numbers make my head spin!' Sakura thought. Looking in front of her, she saw Syaoran writing down what the teacher was saying, listening intently. 'Figures that Syaoran gets it so perfectly,' she thought, still looking at Syaoran.   
  
Feeling something poke her back she turned around and saw Meilin jabbing her pencil endlessly at Sakura, trying to get her attention.   
  
"Finally! I've been poking ya for the last minute or so... geez, Sakura-chan!" Meilin whispered fervently.   
  
Sakura whispered back, "Gomen. My mind was somewhere else... will ya stop poking ME!' The last part Sakura had yelled because Meilin had not yet quit the poking, and was doing it unintentionally. Unfortunately, the teacher heard Sakura talking and said annoyedly, "Do you got something to share with us, Kinomoto-san? I'm sure that you know what I'm teaching perfectly, right?"   
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Uh... uh...." was all she could manage.   
  
"That's right!" the teacher snapped. "Well Kinomoto-san, you will just get extra homework tonight!"   
  
Sakura slumped into her chair. Extra math homework was an awful sentence to serve for talking. Meilin leaned forward towards the slouched and whispered into Sakura's ear, "I'm soooooo sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean for you to get into trouble! I need to talk to you after school today. Maybe we could go to your house after school... that way we can talk and I'll can help with the math homework."   
  
Sakura nodded and Meilin saw it and nodded back in satisfactory. Feeling suddenly a little more happy at her growing friendship with Meilin, Sakura sat up straighter and listened to the rest of the teacher's lecture.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Lunch had just begun. Sakura was the last person to get to the table where her circle of friends were. Sitting next to Tomoyo, Sakura took out her lunch. Syaoran was at the other end of the table, and Sakura knew that she had chose her seat for a purpose. Syaoran glanced up as she came, meeting her eyes, and blushed looking down and resumed eating his lunch. Sakura was confused by this action... but ignored it and listened to the conversation at the lunch table. Chiharu was talking about how there was going to be a cheerleading performance in a few weeks.   
  
"I can't wait! I've been practicing the baton and I'm getting better at it...." she started.   
  
Sakura had toned out the conversation and stared around her. Sowjing was sitting across from her, staring intently at Sakura. Noticing it, Sakura used her side vision so that Sowjing wouldn't know that she was staring back. 'Why is he staring at me?!' Turning her head, she stared into Sowjing's eyes. Sowjing looked down, being bashful. 'Weird....' Sakura thought. Though Sowjing's behavior was weird, Sakura couldn't help but note that the blue eyed boy was a nice, mysterious guy. Throughout the rest of lunch, Sakura, Sowjing, and Syaoran did not make any comments, and stayed very quiet.   
  
The others noticed the silence, but said nothing about it. Lunch ended within the next few minutes and the peers went to their next class.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
School went relativly fast for Sakura. She sat through them, mostly daydreaming about memories from the past.   
  
Memories of Syaoran telling her that she wasn't a good cardcaptor, but helped her depsite it. Other memories where of Tomoyo's intricate dresses and how Sakura modeled them endlessly, making Tomoyo very happy. Sakura was in her dreamland of wonderful flashbacks....   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sowjing was sitting after school on a bench. 'Geez!!! When is my master gonna send the sign! I can't wait forever, if he wants the Cardmistress so soon!!' he thought annoyed. As if his thoughts triggered something, Sowjing saw a large rabid looking dog materialize out of nowhere. 'What the heck?' Sowjing thought. The dog was literally going crazy. It acted as if it was being controlled with force. Kicking it's legs in the air, the dog ran through the school grounds. Sowjing creeped close behind, hoping that something good would come about, with this wild beast roaming about.   
  
The dog was scaring away students by showing them his razor-sharp teeth meancingly towards them. They all ran cowardly. This dog was like no other ever seen. It had black hair that stuck straight out and yellow, fire ice eyes. He was about 3 feet tall, and was currently standing waiting for attention in the middle of the school courtyard. Sowjing crouched behind a bush and waited to see what would happen.   
  
It didn't take long for a student to walk by. Sowjing recognized him as Syaoran Li, the new student. Syaoran stopped and stared amusedly at the dog. "Hey dog. What's your problem? Shouldn't ya be at a shelter or something?" Syaoran said laughing at the ugly dog. The dog seemed to be getting mad though.   
  
The black beast shot fire out of his mouth. "What the heck?" Syaoran yelled, moving out of the way, almost getting burnt by the dog.   
  
Sowjing chuckled. 'So... this is my master's sign. Maybe this beast will chase this boy away and the Cardmistress will show herself. Or even better, the Cardmistress will rescue him... hehe' Sowjing thought hopefully.   
  
But to Sowjing's amazement, Syaoran did not cower. Instead he said calmly but deadly, "Soooo... you got some magic in you." The dog's eyes fired feircly and he blew more fire out of his mouth.   
  
Syaoran was obviously mad. He was glaring at the beast with as much as power as the beast was at him.   
  
Taking out a peice of paper, Syaoran muttered some words under his breath and threw bolts of ice at the dog. The black animal shrieked in pain and evaporated into nothingness. Syaoran stood still for a few seconds, then shook his head. Without looking over his back, he left the scene and walked on to wherever he was going.   
  
Sowjing was still staring amazing at the empty space where the black creature used to be. 'What was that? Did I imagine it? Or does the Li kid have magic? I'm so confused! He must be very powerful, he seemed to kill that monster with ease.....' Sowjing thought. Standing up, he went to where Syaoran and the beast had just faught. There was no evidence of anything happening and Sowjing whistled in amazement. 'That Li kid... who is he really?'   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sakura sat on the ground with her books. Meilin was right next to her, watching to see if Sakura was doing her math right and correcting her on anything that Sakura missed. Sakura was very grateful, and was glad for the company.   
  
After school, both girls had walked home at right away. There wasn't much conversation, more of a comfortable silence.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt a very small presence of magic. Looking up, Sakura narrowed her eyes, but the magic was so slight, that it felt like nothing.   
  
Meilin noticed Sakura concentrating on something and asked, "What is it?"   
  
Sakura shushed her. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sakura said with a puzzled expression, "It's gone."   
  
"What's gone?" Meilin asked.   
  
"There was magic somewhere, I could have sworn it. But it was so dim in my mind that it could have been nothing. Oh well..." Sakura said and shrugged. Meilin shrugged too and went back to looking at Sakura's homework. But Sakura didn't continue her homework. She stared at Meilin questioningly.   
  
"Why did you want to talk to me, Meilin-chan?" Sakura asked quietly.   
  
Meilin sighed. Sitting on Sakura's bed she replied, "I know it isn't any of my buisness, but do you like Syaoran-kun?"   
  
Sakura smiled slightly. Somehow, she had known that the conversation would be about Syaoran. Sakura replied hesitantly, "I really do not know."   
  
Meilin nodded, accepting that answer. "Remember when I said that Syaoran broke the engagement because he loved another?" Meilin asekd Sakura. Sakura nodded. "Sakura.... he loves you..." Meilin said slowly but smiling.   
  
But Sakura did not smile back. Sakura said quietly, "Meilin, I know that you're trying to be helpful in some way that I don't know of, but Syaoran does not love me. He said so yesterday. He said that he didn't love anyone. I heard it with my own ears... and that is what I must believe at the moment."   
  
Meilin sighed deeply. "You are believing a lie..." she muttered. But Sakura was back to doing her homework. Meilin gave up for the moment and decided to help again with the school work. They worked in almost complete silence not mentioning Syaoran once again for the evening.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Meilin walked into the apartment quietly. It was starting to get dark. "Syaoran!! I'm home!!" she yelled. But there was no answer.   
  
Meilin's eyebrows furrowed together and she wondered what Syaoran was doing. Looking inside Syaoran's room, she noticed that he was reading some magic books with keen interest at the foot of his bed. "Whatcha up to?" Meilin asked loudly.   
  
Syaoran jumped at hearing Meilin's voice and said angrily, "Nothing. Leave me be."   
  
Meilin rolled her eyes. Walking over to Syaoran she looked over his shoulders. "Beasts...." Meilin said upon looking at what Syaoran was reading about. "Sooo... you're trying to see your relation to them?"   
  
Syaoran glared at her and said, "Didn't I tell you to go away?!"   
  
Meilin grabbed the book out of Syaoran's hand. "Tell me why you're looking at this nonsense and I'll leave. Tell me why suddenly you act as if you don't like Sakura, when a week ago you planned to come here to tell her you loved her! What could have happened in a week?!"   
  
Syaoran sighed in defeat. "I'm looking up about monsters because I saw one at the school today. Having monsters about is NOT a normal occurance and I have to see why it was there."   
  
"Magic..." Meilin whispered.   
  
"What is that?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Sakura said that she sensed something today while I was helping her with the math," Meilin said grinning.   
  
"What else did you tell her?!" Syaoran asked feircly.   
  
Meilin smirked and teased, "Oh, nothing."   
  
Syaoran glared and said, "Why I changed my mind about her is none of your buisness. Get out of my room... I've got important work to do. Gotta find out what is caused the black monster to come about."   
  
Meilin shrugged and said, "Whatever..."   
  
She left the room. Syaoran sat in silence and thought to himself, "I wonder what Meilin said to Sakura..."   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N-- Hi again!! I hope that you liked this chapter. Uh-oh... Sowjing saw Syaoran use his magic.... what will come about from that? Hehe, you'll find out soon!!   
Thank you all for your reviews! They really help me finish my chapters... knowing that there are people anticipating reading it. I just put up a new story called, "Flowers for my Girl." It's an S+S story and I hope that you like it!   
Please review!!! *Hugs all readers* Thanks for reading too! My e-mail addy is ssforever@clowmistress.com in case ya want to e-mail me. Bye for now! Love ya lots!!


	7. Chapter 7A

A/N- I think that I jinx myself when I say that I will write faster.... lol, so I'll just say that I'll go at my own tempo, hehe. I know that I said that 'Flowers for my Girl' would be next... but the fans wanted 'No More Sorrow' more... so that is what they get. FF.net is working! yay! But i've been too lazy to add my stuff to it... I'll do that...... soon, hehe. OK.... Flowers for my Girl WILL be next this time.. hehe. Please R&R! That is what got this chapter out.. ^-^. This isn't as long as I planned it... but enjoy! Love ya lots!!   
  
Thank you's! I added reviewers from Chapter 5... because I didn't feel like going back on it... heh heh heh *sweatdrop* And thanks to the guestbook reviews!!!   
  
Cindy Chen- Yay!! YOu think my fanfics are fantastic?! *does a happy dance* yay!! Don't worry, as long as I know that I have fans like you I will continue!   
Mistress Nicole- Sorry for the suspense! I updated as fast as I could   
^-^. I would have written you an e-mail back... but since I planned to updat... and you've read my fanfics... I'm hoping you'll get this message. Movies? Well, they are slowly being produced at movie stores if you look for them there. Or you can go on e-bay and look for a cheap auction. Yes! Please send me your fic! Just e-mail it to me.. copy and paste it onto an e-mail and send it! You weren't a bother! Thanks for the review!   
Cynthia Cervantes- Meilin and Sowjing? It certainly has crossed my mind... continue to read and we'll see what happens! Bye! Thanks for the e-mail!   
Sakura1301- Yay! More ppl that love my story! Of course I continue! hehe.   
cheler-WOWISH! ANother review! *is happy* Well... hopw you liked these last 2 chapters!~   
Sara (gchan)- WOw! So many e-mails! For all my stories too! What an honor! Thank you soooo much, it wasn't annoying at all! I loved the reviews!*hugs*   
Kane Bryant- Ok... I'm assuming you mean this story! Thanks for whatever story you were reviewing for tho!   
Helen- YAY! You reviewed again!! Thanks for the compliment... I'm trying to get a chapter out a week, but sometimes I am just too busy. I'll try tho!.... bye!   
  
KK, if I forgot you... I'm SOOOOOO SOOO sorry! Write me an e-mail saying something like, "YOU BAKA!! How could you forget me! I complimented you!! But but.... I forgive ya (^-~) remember me!!"   
hehe... yeah! Ok.... well, bye! have fun reading!   
  
  
No More Sorrow-Chapter 7   
  
Syaoran convulsed in his bed, asleep with a nightmare. "No..... Stop it!!" he screamed yelling.   
  
Meilin stood in front of the Syaoran's open door mouth open in shock. She had woken up in her room next door because of Syaoran's obvious nightmare. The sleepy eyed girl dropped her teddy bear at Syaoran's door the second she saw him shaking like crazy.   
  
Rushing to Syaoran in his bed, Meilin shook him fiercly.   
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran! Wake up! It's a dream!!!!!!!" Meilin yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
After a few outbursts from Meilin, Syaoran finally woke up. His eyes had popped open in some kind of recognization and he was wide awake, in shock.   
  
Meilin stopped screaming. As quiet as the breeze in the room she said, "Are you okay?"   
  
Syaoran nodded slowly.   
  
Meilin didn't believe Syaoran but smiled in spite of it. "Must of been one heck of a dream... care to share?"   
  
Syaoran looked at his fists, that were clutching the his bedding and said, "No."   
  
The answer was simple and Meilin knew that she wouldn't get any information out of Syaoran's weird behavior.   
  
"Very well. We have to get ready for school now... bye," she said sighing.   
  
Meilin walked out of Syaoran's room gettering prepared for the school day ahead. Meanwhile, Syaoran sat propped up in bed silently.   
  
'Damn dreams... why does my mind keep telling me that I shouldn't confess my love to Sakura? They must be silly dreams... but... but... I don't want to take the risk that something bad could happen to Sakura. Something bad IS out there, I know that for sure. There was that stupid dog thing attacked me... that could be connected to something with my dreams. So I won't tell Sakura no.... not yet...'   
  
From across the room Meilin yelled to Syaoran, "SYAORAN-KUN!!! We gotta go! Hurry up!"   
  
Syaoran silently swore to himself. Jumping out of bed, he quickly changed into his school uniform and brushed his teeth. "Coming!" he yelled.   
  
As prompt as he could, he ran to where Meilin was. He was barely ready, being as he only had time to clean his teeth and put on clothes.   
  
"Geez... you sure look wonderful today. Nice hair by the way," Meilin said teasingly.   
  
Syaoran shot one of his death glares at Meilin, who abruptly went quiet.   
  
Silently, the walked to school together.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Syaoran went to his first class of the day. His dream was having a side affect... which was that he was losing real sleep and was very tired. Going to his seat, he avoided the questioning stares of his messiness. The bell rung as he sat down. Getting ready for the upcoming day of school, Syaoran sighed inwardly.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sakura gazed longingly at Syaoran. Today he seemed really distant and tired but... he was still Syaoran. Lunch time had come, right after the third class of the day. Sakura looked at the distant lunch table her friends and her usually sat at. Surprisingly, Syaoran was not there. Walking casually to the table, Sakura sat down.   
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan!" Meilin said cheerfully.   
  
"Hello Meilin-chan," Sakura said smiling.   
  
"As I was saying, Syaoran-kun had this awful dream this morning. Screaming and such.... but he wouldn't tell me what it was! Scared me too..." Meilin said, returning to a previous conversation.   
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Yup, I woke him up.... where the hell is he now? Geez..." Meilin said fervently. "He was having problems with a dog last night too.." she continued staring at Sakura in her eyes.   
  
"The domestication of dogs started from those of high class because..." Takashi started with his index finger pointing to the sky as if he had a brilliant idea.   
  
Meilin continued to stare at Sakura trying to hint her into something. 'Wah? Dog? What is she talking about?' Sakura thought to herself. Deciding to resolve it by talking to Syaoran, Sakura outbursted, "I'm gonna go for a few minutes. I'll be back soon..."   
  
Curious gazes of her friends followed her as she rose from her seat and toward the other parts of the school grounds.   
  
'Just follow the strong green aura...' Sakura said to herself.   
  
Concentrating, Sakura finally found Syaoran sitting under a tree. He was staring off into space in front of him. "May I join you?" Sakura said, approaching Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran nodded to Sakura. Sakura sat down across Syaoran and they sat in silence for a few seconds.   
  
Finally, Sakura opened her mouth to say, "What dog?"   
  
Syaoran gave her a clueless look and replied, "What are you talking about? Going a little crazy perhaps?"   
  
"Meilin-chan said something about a dog..." Sakura said, as if that answered the question.   
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. "Meilin and her big mouth... a dog? Sheesh!" Syaoran muttered to himself. "Don't worry.... Meilin was just getting involved with things that don't concern herself. Yesterday I was attacked by a wild beast that had magic..."   
  
"That's why I felt magic last night!" Sakura interuppted.   
  
"Huh? Um.... ok. Well, I killed it," Syaoran said simply.   
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, flabbergasted. "How did you know how to kill it?"   
  
"Um... I just knew... It had fire magic, so naturally water or ice would defeat it..."   
  
"Why didn't you wait for me? I would have come..." Sakura said.   
  
"Yeah... and how long would that have taken? You said you sensed magic? How long would it have taken for you to act on it? I defeated it, ok? Now I'm researching on why it came here.... I don't need your help!" Syaoran said heatedly. Upon realizing his harshness Syaoran thought to himself, 'Dammit! I didn't mean that!'   
  
Sakura stiffened. "Well, ok. I will always be here though," she said with a monotone. It was obivous that she was terribly upset.   
  
She got up and turned her back walking away before Syaoran could say anything.   
  
'Dang it! I'm such an idiot!' Syaoran thought burying his head in his knees.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sakura walked away in a dismal disposition. She decided to sit behind a different tree on the other side of the school.   
  
Like Sakura had approaced Syaoran, someone approached her.   
  
"Can I sit with you Sakura-chan?"   
  
"Sure thing, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, barely glancing up.   
  
Tomoyo took a seat next to Sakura and said sweetly, "Now... I know something is wrong. I'm your best friend, remember? You can tell me anything!"   
  
Sakura faked a smile and said straightforwardly, "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. Do you think that Syaoran-kun hates me?"   
  
Tomoyo said truthfully, "Of course not, Sakura-chan! It's just confusing times... he just came back. Give him time..."   
  
"You really think so? I want to believe that..."   
  
"Believe it, Sakura-chan! It's the truth. Never give up on hope. Li-kun doesn't hate you, anybody can see it in the way he looks at you," Tomoyo said reassuringly.   
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. I will continue to hope..." Sakura said, smiling brightly.   
  
"Good for you! Now, let's get back to lunch!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.   
  
Sakura slowly stood up and said, "Ok! Let's go!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N- Ok.... weird chapter... (in my opinion)hehe. Ok, no Sowjing!! ahh!!~ Well, I can't quite fit it all in a chapter! Unless you want me to make longer chapters? Ok... I put there interludes (dialogue stuff) in the chapter for a reason. The convos were there because.... well... I can't tell you! I gotta go!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!! Please Review! Love ya!! Bye!!


	8. Chapter 7B

A/N- I really should be doing my homework...but I'd rather write, hehe. And if you're wondering where Flowers for my Girl is.... well, I felt that the last chapter of this was so bad that I had to pay back something.... I'm sorry that the last chapter was a bore, I hope that my readers are still with me! The last chapter is half of this one... i put that out because readers wanted something to read... hehe. Bye! Love ya lots ppl!  
  
No More Sorrow- Chapter 7/part 2  
  
Sowjing walked, face downcast, to see his master. Upon seeing his master, he grimaced and kneeled in front of him.  
  
Before Sowjing could make a comment, the person in front of him boasted, "Wasn't that a wonderful beast?! It's beautiful fire, wonderful ravenous sight! And the best part of it is that it helped find the cardmistress... correct?"   
  
"I must admit that that creature was a wonderful site... but I'm afraid that the cardmistress did not show herself," Sowjing said in an audible tone.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" his master yelled. The walls of the mansion seemed to shake as he yelled that. "Is my beast still roaming the streets? Why aren't you paying attention?!"  
  
Sowjing whimpered and said, "Well.... it seems that someone else has magic in Tomoeda. A boy... and he killed your beast... I could bring him to you if you want me to...."  
  
"A boy?! Who cares the boy?! Probably some cheap wannabe magician! I want the girl! GIRL!!" his voice boomed.  
  
Sowjing sighed and said, "Maybe if you send another beast?"  
  
"Baka!! You fool!! My powers are weak at the moment. The point of getting the girl is so that I may drain her powers and make them my own! That beast took a lot of my energy. You will have to find her on your own. Now leave my sight, miserable wretch!" Sowjing's master yelled in frustration.   
  
Sowjing got off his knees and bowed. Then he left silently. Behind him he heard muttering from his master. Parts he could make out were, "Damn... I will kill that boy from frustration if he doesn't find that girl... or kill his family..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid dreams.... it's ruining my life! All it is doing is driving me me away from Sakura!" Syaoran cried out to the air in front of him.  
  
His eyes should extreme sorrow. He continued walking to his apartment. Then it dawned onto him. He thought, 'Wait a second. I have never believed in fate. No one has ever told me what to do...these dreams... they are nothing! I... will tell Sakura how I feel... because I can't stand making her any more miserable!' The thought came to him and stuck in his mind. He knew what he was going to do... and he'd have to face the consequences if he had to.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sowjing silently cursed to himself. 'Kill my family? Kill me? What am I gonna do? I hafta do something!'  
  
Walking to the Penguin Slide, the obvious came into his mind. 'Of course! The Li kid used magic! I will follow him... he might be able to lead me to the cardmistress.' Sowjing sat on the Penguin Slide and fell asleep with a triumphant look on his face.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura lay on her bed. 'Never give up hope... never give up hope...' her mind chanted to her.   
  
She fell asleep with that one thought on her mind....  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Ok, perhaps this chapter part was better than the last? Hehe. This wasn't such a long chapter because I wanted this to be part of the last chapter... if that makes sense. AND I wrote this in about a half an hour. I wrote this right away because I was so dissatisfied w/ the last chapter. Please please review! Hopefully I didn't screw up my story too much.... 


	9. this is chapter 8 not 9! ahhh! 8 8 8! :P

A/N by magical_critter42- Hi hi hi! Ahhh!! I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! I've been rather busy with school, so I guess that I slacked on my writing…. It won't happen again (hopefully)!!! Thanks to all my reviewers though! THANKS!! I have so much thanks to all those who read my story that I couldn't possibly write it enough in my author's notes. Enjoy the chapter!!   
  
More thank you's---à  
Jose Naldo- Wow! Such a great compliment on my sotry! I hope my imagination never fails me;). Thanks a bunch for your support! **crosses fingers** Hopefully this chapter will e to your satisfaction^-^.  
Helen- You told your friends about my story? Thanks!! Wow… Thanks!! I hope they like it too! Thanks also for the review!! (again, sorry that it took so long for me to write this, hopefully you haven't forgotten it!)  
Cheler- Another review… yay! I'm so glad that you didn't stop reading (unless you've forgotten the story by now, heh heh). I'll write the next chapter faster… yay!  
Susie Q.- THERE! Chapter done! Yaaaaaaay! Hopefully this will keep ya happy for at least a few days!  
Liliana Escobedo- Thanks for the e-mail! When are ya gonna send me your fanfic to put on my site? ;).   
Cleo122885- Even though the review was for the site… thanks anyways (for reviewing again too… Coolies!)   
Teenangel1229- Yay! I got another chapter! I plan to finish all my stories^-^. I'm glad you like my site... thanks!  
MARSSKYE- Here's my next installment, enjoy! JThanks for e-mailing me!  
Miss Fanfic- Like I said in all the above, lol…. Thanks! And I'll finish as soon as I canJ.  
  
  
WHEW! And now…. Without further ado….. the chapter! Thanks thanks thanks again to readers!   
  
  
No More Sorrow-Chapter 8  
  
Sakura woke up, feeling dread to the day ahead of her. Her thoughts returned to the day before, when Tomoyo told her that Syaoran OBVIOUSLY loved her, and that she should not give up hope for Syaoran. 'Obviously loves me? How can he obviously love me when he doesn't even talk to me? And that was years ago when he said he loved me... a long time has gone by....' Sakura thought to herself. Then her thoughts continued, 'What am I doing? I was doing ok without Syaoran, and now that he has returned by mind has been in havoc. I need to continue my life and stop groping!'  
  
By now, Sakura no longer felt dread. She felt renewed, as if a new day brought the oppotunity of a new start to life. Getting ready for school she felt more happy than she had felt since school started. Kero was still sleeping after Sakura was ready. Looking at the clock, Sakura saw that it was 6:30am! 'Wow! I'm kinda early today! Yay!'   
  
Sakura walked downstairs to be greeted by her dad reading a newspaper and her brother watching the small television in the kitchen. Sitting across from Touya, Sakura said enthusiastically, "Isn't today wonderful?!"  
  
Touya raised his eyebrows and adverted his gaze from the television. With his usual smirk he said, "Wow... someone is happy today. And it is pretty early.... impressive for you!'  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and ignored Touya's sarcastic remark. After eating dinner, Sakura stood up getting ready to leave for school.   
  
"Bye!" Sakura said as she put on her shoes to walk. Touya and Sakura's dad waved good bye and she left.  
  
The breeze refreshed Sakura as she walked to school. Sakura decided that she would take advantage of Syaoran and Meilin being in Japan and not mess up the whole year by expecting too much out of them. About halfway to school, a figure popped up next to her.  
  
"Um... would you mind if I walked with you to school?" the voice asked Sakura politely.  
  
"Ohayo! Sure thing Tai-kun! How's your day?" Sakura said sweetly.  
  
Sowjing muttered under his breath, "It's suddenly much better..."  
  
Sakura didn't hear the remark and said in a confused tone, "Nani?"  
  
Sowjing smiled and said, "Oh nothing. It's good... and you?"  
  
Sakura returned his smile with her own dazzling one and replied, "For some reason I like today..."  
  
"C-c-ould it possibly be because the sun is shining brightly and it is a brand new day?" Sowjing said cautiously. Being as shy as he was, Sowjing was a nervous talking to Sakura and other strangers.  
  
Sakura nodded and replied, "Perhaps. I was wondering, why exactly did you move here from Tokyo?"  
  
Sowjing's eyes widened. "Huh? Oh.... well, my dad is on a business trip here for selling some things. And I was wondering, who are those new kids that just came into our class?" Sowjing rushed. He was panicking because he didn't want Sakura finding out that he was here on his own mission. His attempt to change the subject to the Li's were because it was something different then himself and he would be able to find out more about Li Syaoran.  
  
Sakura realized the quick change of topic but didn't acknowledge it. Instead she answered his question. "As you probably know, the two new people are Li Meilin and Li Syaoran. They came here from Hong Kong... I don't really know why. Syaoran-kun says that he wanted a vacation and have a reunion with childhood friends, and I'm sure that Meilin is coming here for the same reason that Syaoran is. A few years ago, Meilin and Syaoran had come here in search of..."  
  
Sakura's voice died. She was talking with out fully realizing the intent of what she was saying. If she kept talking she would have said, 'Meilin and Syaoran had come here in search of Clow Cards...' and Sakura didn't want Sowjing to question the Clow Cards and what they were. Sure, he wouldn't know what a Clow Card is... but he would want to know and Sakura wasn't ready to tell her new friend that magic existed and that she possesed it.   
  
"In search of?" Sowjing pried.  
  
"In search of... friends and happiness. They figured they could make friends here and live a different cultivated life than other people in the China," Sakura said easily. Her answer was completely untrue being as Syaoran and Meilin didn't even like Sakura and company when they first arrived, but it was a good cover up for her.  
  
"Oh... well, they seem like interesting people..."   
  
Sakura smiled and assured, "They are great people. Well.... talk to you later!" Sowjing nodded and took his seat.  
  
They had arrived in the classroom of the school and Sakura had herself seated in her assigned seat. Meilin and Syaoran had already gotten to school and were seated in their seats. A few others were present, but there were still a few more minutes till school officially started.   
  
"Ohayo Gazaimas!" Sakura greeted to Syaoran and Meilin. Syaoran replied swiftly, "Ohayo Sakura." Meilin grinned at Sakura as the emerald eyed girl took her seat. Meilin leaned forward and whispered, "Who are great people?"  
  
Sakura answered, "You and Syaoran-kun. He wanted to know who you were... so I said that you two were childhood friends."  
  
Meilin accepted that answer and said jokingly, "Of course I'm a great person.... now Syaoran-kun on the other hand..."  
  
Sakura laughed. "I think that Syaoran-kun is a pretty great person..." she said haltingly.  
  
Meilin started cracking up, not being able to help herself. "Sure..."  
  
Syaoran had been eavesdropping on their conversation and was starting to blush at Sakura comment that he was a great person. 'I'm surprised that she thinks highly of me since I've been so rude to her. I'm going to tell her how I feel about her at lunch today... because even through these dreams I don't believe in destiny and I want to be with her,' Syaoran thought silently his head staring at the desk below him.  
  
A few more students walked in, including Tomoyo, Rika, Takashi, Chiharu, and Naoko.   
  
"Ohayo!!!" Sakura called out.  
  
They each said their good mornings back. Tomoyo sat beside Sakura and cheerfully commented, "You seem overjoyed today compared to yesterday."  
  
Sakura replied, "I can't let Syaoran-kun bring me down. I'm happy he is back and I will accept what he says. Like you said, I'll just have to have hope for the future."  
  
Tomoyo nodded approvingly and remarked, "That is good Sakura-chan. It sounds like a marvelous plan."  
  
"All thanks you you Tomoyo-chan for the talk yesterday!"   
  
The teacher walked in and class began. Sakura's attention didn't sway once from the teacher's lecture… a first for days.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell signaling the start of lunch rang throughout the school. Syaoran found himself under a tree, pacing nervously. 'Ok ok, I'm going to tell Sakura! And I have nothing to worry about because I will be being honest to myself… which is best of course.' Syaoran thought, trying to convince himself that everything would be ok. During the second period class, Syaoran tapped Sakura on the shoulder and asked her to meet him at lunch in the spot that he was now located.  
  
In a distance he could see Sakura approaching him. Her glistening brown hair swayed in the wind. The shining green eyes of hers looked happier then he had seen since he had arrived. Watching her approach, Syaoran smiled, all his fear and doubt melting away like a block of ice on a sunny day.  
  
Upon Sakura's arrival to the tree, she stood awkwardly in front of Syaoran whom she had noticed pacing from a distance.   
  
She smiled, a bit forcefully, and said, "Hello Syaoran-kun. Was there something that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Syaoran laughed and replied, "Wow… you really get to the point of a conversation. Actually… um…. How about we sit down?" Syaoran promptly sat down, from where his original location of standing was. Sakura sat down in front of him, where she had been previously standing before too.  
  
The words tumbling out of him Syaoran said, "Sakura… I'm so sorry that I was so rude when I first came here. See, from the second that I came here I've been lying to you. I really came here for more then the reason of just getting a vacation. A few days before I came, I actually came for one goal of talking to you as I'm doing now. Sakura… I…I… love you. I loved you every day that I was in Hong Kong and couldn't see you."   
  
Syaoran stopped talking. His face was turning red from his lack of air during his ongoing speech to Sakura. Looking into her eyes, he saw her react.  
  
First Sakura's eyes widened. Then she smiled. "Wow, Tomoyo-chan sure knows what's she's talking about when she says that he'll tell me what I want to hear…" she said quietly, more to herself.   
  
"What was that?" Syaoran said just as quiet.  
  
Sakura grinned and stood up. Syaoran was still on the ground, but he got up as soon as he saw her stand. His face was distorted from confusion. 'What's going on??' he thought.  
  
But before he had time to ponder that thought, Sakura threw herself into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran's eyes popped open and he returned her hug.   
  
"Syaoran-kun… I love you! I've been waiting for you to say something since you came… but you were being a little distant." Sakura whispered into his ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess that I was just getting used to being back. And I was feeling a little nervous at confronting you…" Syaoran replied.   
  
Sakura smiled and said, "It's ok. Everything is ok now." Breaking the hug, Sakura continued, "Gomen… but I have to go. I promised Tomoyo-chan that I would try on some outfits for her during today's lunch."  
  
Syaoran nodded and Sakura left… her body slowly retreating to the school building. Her face was smiling as brightly if not more, then it had been before… today was the best day of her life.  
  
Seeing her leave, Syaoran felt cheery. It was the first time that he felt this happy, and he was grinning so wide that it looked ridiculous. Rays of joy burst from his mind. 'Stupid dreams… they were just dreams after all! Everything went smoothly! I'm so glad that I told her how I felt!' Syaoran thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From behind a bush Sowjing noted Syaoran's smiling self with jealousy. 'How come Sakura likes him? Does she realize that he has a secret life of magic?' Sowjing thought glaring daggers at the boy under the tree ahead of him. His thoughts were thinking of what plot Syaoran could possibly in to bait Sakura. Syaoran OBVIOUSLY had no charm or wonderful qualities, in Sowjing's opinion.   
  
Being that he was on a mission, Sowjing had listened to Sakura and Syaoran's conversation intently. Throughout the short conversation Sowjing had hoped that Sakura wouldn't accept Syaoran's proclamation of love, but his heart was crushed to see her delighted face. 'Even more reason to dislike him. Not only does Syaoran have magic, but he likes the same girl I do! What does this Li kid have to do with the Clowmistress? I must follow him as closely as I can…' Sowjing thought, am impish smile on his face.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin gazed amusedly at Syaoran, who was at a distance under the tree.   
  
"Why the face, Meilin-chan?" Rika said at the lunch table.  
  
Meilin pointed to her cousin. "Look at him! I've never seen him so happy! That boy hardly smiles and there he is, looking as if he is at a state of bliss!"  
  
Rika nodded understandingly. "Love does that to people…"  
  
"Heh, I guess so." Meilin shrugged. "Where is that kid…. Tai Sowjing? Doesn't he sit with you guys at lunch?"   
  
Chiharu nodded and replied, "Sometimes. He's is a transfer student and he came not long before you did. Just by the look on his face I can tell that he has a thing for Sakura-chan…"  
  
Meilin laughed and replied, "Well… he'll be pretty disappointed. The chances of Syaoran and Sakura being inseparable from now on are very slim. Just look at that confrontation a few seconds ago!"  
  
The group of friends nodded and returned to eating their lunch. Takashi glimpsed Sowjing behind a bush staring at Syaoran with a look of hate but ignored it. 'It's nothing,' he told himself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N- Soooo… what do you think of it? Good, bad? Wonderful? Awful? Please please review! It's greatly appreciated! Ok, it may seem that all the dream junk and stuff may seem pretty worthless now… but just wait till the next chapters! Hehe. And if you would be so kind…. Please read Flowers for my Girl? I just put it up on fanfiction.net… and I have no reviews **cries** But thanks to those who have e-mailed me about it, yay! I'll put up the next chapter to that for my next update. I will try to write them out sooner. School is on vacation so I think that I'll have the opportunity. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out… I hope that it was worth the wait! Thanks thanks thanks to all my readers!!!! I love ya lots!! Bye for now!! Oh wait!! I can't believe I almost forgot!! MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO!! 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N- Hey hey hoo hoo! How are ya? Good I hope! Here's chapter 9! Hope ya like it! I don't really have much to say… Only thank you times a million! Bye!!   
  
Disclaimer- Oops… I haven't been doing disclaimers that much…And I really DO find it pointless… because if I owned CCS then I'd be drawing or something for the fans to read… so I don't hehe.   
  
Thank yous… I must not forget the thank yous…   
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-chan- Hiya hiya! After I put this on ff.net I'm gonna say hi to ya right away to say… "Guess what? I got another chapter… yay!" And my other chapters will come sooner or later… lol, me and my laziness…   
Pinkuser-Thanks! Yay! You're still reading my ficcy **dances** Hopefully I won't have such long vacations in the future!   
Jix- Lol, I love the e-mail addy! Must take a long time to type! I want a Jade monkey^-^. I'm glad ya like my fic!   
Sam- Ahhh! Dying to know!! I hope that this was soon enough… don't be dead! **winks** I'll start the next chapter right away!   
Angel- Lookie! You're on my thankyous! Just like I said you'd be! Yay! Here's more fanfic for your site! Lol, nothing much else for me to say because I'm talking to you online right now **sweatdrops** dun worry! I'll put Flowers next!   
Cindy Chen- I'm going! Yay! Heh, I just looked at my guestbook today and I thought to myself, 'I better write before everyone gets mad at me!' Thanks for signing the guestbook again!! Yayish!   
KayKay- Hiya!!! Thanks! Such a compliment about my story… hope ya like the chapter!!   
kuririn103- You're not rude^-^ I'm hoping you meant this story cause that is what I'll thank ya for! If not, thanks anywayz! I'm continuing… who-hoo!   
Helen and Vic- Hiya Helen and Vic~! I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter! I'm sooooo happy that you keep on reviewing! That's so cool! Yay~! More obsessed CCS fans!! Nice ta meet ya Vic!   
Camille- I actually put the fic on my site a while ago, but forgot to put it on ff.net... so sorry! I'll do it right away next time!  
  
Now to the story… thanks to all reviewers. And yet again, if I forgot you just e-mail me and say something like, "How dare you forget me?! You evil evil person! I'm sooooo heartbroken!" ^-~ hehe… maybe not like that… but ya know… I better stop talking… must be getting annoying to hear me talk!   
  
No More Sorrow-Chapter 9   
  
Syaoran walked, a blissful smile on his face. School had ended about an hour ago and he had decided to walk Sakura home. At first he was hesitant because Touya would be home, and he liked to avoid conversations when it came to Sakura's overprotective brother. During the whole walk home, Sakura and Syaoran stood quietly side by side in a peaceful silence. There was no awkwardness, just a sweet, silent understanding.   
  
But a few minutes before Sakura was at her house, she stopped and looked at Syaoran with a deep curiosity in her mind. "Syaoran-kun… why did you say that you didn't love anyone? And what is it of magic that you fought a couple of days ago? A beast?"   
  
Syaoran stopped and gazed at Sakura, a tormented soul being projected through his face. He answered quietly, "I was afraid of rejection and I thought that perhaps, you wouldn't love me. My mind was playing tricks on me, giving me nightmares of what could happen if I told you I loved you. But I'm sure that they are just silly dreams… after all, you feel the same way! And the beast? I'm researching on it. Seeing what I've found already, it seems that the beast must have been made or controlled by some other force. I doubt that it is much of a threat, probably some little mishap of a magician for away and somehow affecting us now…"   
  
Sakura nodded and replied, "So that is why Meilin-chan said you were having nightmares…"   
  
"She told you that? That loudmouth! What else has she told you?" Syaoran said incredulously.   
  
Laughing, Sakura said, "Don't worry about it! Back to the beast… how could someone's magic from somewhere else, presumably far away, affect us?"   
  
"It happens. Like I said, it's probably nothing. I'll look up more on it and tell you about it tomorrow," Syaoran responded, a confident look in his fierce brown eyes.   
  
Sakura smiled. "Ok," she said. Now satisfied with the answers that Syaoran had given her, they continued to walk in yet again, peaceful silence.   
  
Sakura's house was empty when she returned home. She thanked Syaoran, gave one of her dazzling smiles that made Syaoran's heart melt, and walked inside to spend the rest of her waking hours of the day.   
  
For a couple of seconds, Syaoran stared up Kinomoto residence for no particular reason. Then he continued on his walk, to the apartment where he and Meilin were currently living in.   
  
Because he was so caught up in the day, Syaoran never noticed when a teenage boy his age pop up next to him. Syaoran jumped as the boy, whom he recognized to be Tai Sowjing, rushed to his side. At first glance Syaoran had taken an immediate disliking to this boy, and now he was glaring at him.   
  
Sowjing seemingly took no notice of Syaoran's annoyed disposition and said, "Konnichiwa! You're Li, right?"   
  
Syaoran looked into the boy's innocent looking blue eyes and replied, "Hai." Then he walked faster, as if to tell the boy that he didn't want to talk.   
  
Sowjing didn't acknowledge the dismissed manner that Syaoran gave him and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you Li. I'm Tai, Sowjing!"   
  
"I heard," Syaoran replied curtly.   
  
Sowjing nodded and said hesitantly, "Well, I hope that we can be good friends Li! You seem like such a nice guy!"   
  
Syaoran stopped walking abruptly and turned to Sowjing asking, "What makes me seem like 'such a nice guy?'"   
  
"Um… well… Sakura told me that you were a great person. And I just moved here so I'd like to make some friends."   
  
Syaoran didn't accept the answer. "Just because Sakura told you I was great, you accept that?"   
  
Sowjing nodded, but didn't add anything. He was stunned at the rudeness that this boy was showing. He looked into Syaoran's brown eyes, which seemed to be studying him. Then finally he said, "I'm sorry to bother you… I just wanted to say hi."   
  
Nodding, Syaoran and said quietly, "Hello…"   
  
Sowjing smiled politely. For a few seconds they stood in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Finally Syaoran said, "Um... this is my apartment. Nice to meet you Tai."   
  
Sowjing then realized that they were standing in front of a nice apartment, and looking at a little distance away he saw Meilin watching the two of them intently at the apartments doorstep. They caught each others eyes for a few seconds before Sowjing looked away. "Nice to meet you too. I guess I better leave you be then," he said. Then Sowjing continued walking down the sidewalk, to no place in particular.   
  
Syaoran watched Sowjing's fleeting back and then turned to walk inside the apartment. There he found Meilin staring at him in curiosity. He sighed then asked her, "What is it now?"   
  
Meilin shook her head then replied, "Why were you so rude to that boy? What has he done to you? I saw that conversation. He was trying to be nice! Geez!"   
  
"Something is off about him. He likes Sakura! And and…" Syaoran tried to add more to his comment other then that instinct prevented him from liking the new boy, but he didn't know what to say.   
  
Laughing, Meilin added, "You're jealous of him! You think that maybe Sakura would like him!"   
  
Syaoran glared at his cousin and replied, "No… that's not it!"   
  
But Meilin continued to laugh and said to Syaoran, "That must be it! There is no reason for you not to like him!"   
  
The chestnut hair boy sighed and moves his way passed the laughing Meilin and into the apartment. All the while he was thinking, 'I'm not jealous! There IS something off about him! Sakura doesn't like him the way I love her… she's just being polite and wanting to be his friend!'   
  
Now assured, Syaoran went to his room and started his homework.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sowjing found himself behind a tree, as he had eavesdropped on Meilin's and Syaoran's conversation. After they weren't looking, he had returned to listen to what they said. Sowjing sighed and thought, 'Dang it! I have to pretend to be nice to this Syaoran kid?!? The way he talked to me! I was about to explode and yell at him right there! I saw him talking with Sakura, but I was to far away to listen… I wonder what they said? Sakura, sweet innocent girl, she doesn't know what she is getting into by talking to this boy… this boy with a magic past. But eavesdropping on Syaoran's life, that is the only lead I have… I don't know how else I can get to the Cardmistress. Surely, if I watch this boy all the time he will contact the most powerful girl in time! I will just have to eavesdrop! It's all for the good of my family!'   
  
Then Sowjing's mind wandered to his family. He fell asleep, his dreams being a flashback of this life…   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The blue-eyed boy was a little toddler, around the age of 3. Currently he was in the living room of the house he lived in with a wooden toy car in his hand. It was a little past Christmas and his father had made him the toy car as a present. After an endless amount of time, the little boy got bored of rolling the car across the floor and ran into the kitchen, the car in his right hand. There his mother was washing the dishes.   
  
Rushing up to his mom, he pulled at his mother's apron and said in his kiddish voice, "Mommy mommy! I'm bored!"   
  
His mom looked down at the boy and smiled. Then she replied, "Then play with your toy's Sowjing."   
  
Sowjing shook his head vigorously and whined, "But I did that already! Now I need something else to do!"   
  
"There's always something to do, always something to ease your mind… you just have to find it," his mom replied, back to concentrating on washing the china.   
  
Sowjing looked at his mom cluelessly and replied, "Ummm…ok. If you say so…"   
  
In defeat, little Sowjing left his mom. But he didn't want to return to playing with his toy, it didn't satisfy his mood. So he decided to walk around the house and find something to do. First he passed by his big sister's room. She was talking on the phone to some of her friends about some 'cute guy' at school. Sowjing shrugged and continued his search to find something to do.   
  
At the end of the hall there was a staircase descending to the den where his father worked. 'I know! I'll go say hi to father! And maybe he can play with my car with me! That would be much more fun then if I was playing by myself…'   
  
Sowjing walked halfway down the stairs. There he saw his father talking to a shadowed stranger. 'I don't remember anyone ringing the door bell to visit father…' Sowjing thought. Sowjing decided to investigate the matter further. He sat on one of the stairs and watched his father and the other man talk at the other side of the room. His father's back was turned towards Sowjing and the other man was still hiding in the shadows, so Sowjing couldn't see who the stranger was. Then he heard part of the conversation…   
  
"You owe me your service!" the mysterious man bellowed.   
  
Sowjing's father replied calmly, "I don't owe you anything. Now get out of my house!"   
  
The other man seemed even more angered by this and he again yelled, "Get out of your house, or what? I have powers beyond what you can imagine! You have a rather big debt to pay me…"   
  
And then the man stepped out of the shadow. Sowjing gasped at the looks of the man. The man was about 6 feet tall, and he had flowing sandy blond hair. His eyes were a deep gold, who's irises never seemed to begin nor end. The golden eyes held knowledge and power that made the man have a dark aura. But what had startled Sowjing the most was a long scar running down the man's face. It ran diagonally, starting a little above his eyebrows and running across his nose, down to the middle of his left cheek.   
  
Hearing the boy's startled response on the staircase, his eyes flashed towards the boy, making the blood run cold throughout Sowjing's body.   
  
Sowjing's dad turned around and stared at his boy, his eyes widening. Then the mysterious man pointed his index finger at Sowjing and said coldly, "I want him, the boy."   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sowjing woke up, sweat pouring down his face. He was sitting up, behind the same tree where he had spied on Syaoran and Meilin. His past was reeling in on him and he felt scared, yet sorrowful. 'Best not to think of old memories of 12 years ago…' Sowjing thought. But now he was restless and could not sleep. For the rest of the night Sowjing stared at the starless sky, at the void of black in front of his eyes.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N- Soooooooo, how was it? Yeah yeah, it's little cryptic about the dream… but the dream what continue to unravel in the rest of the chapters. And are Syaoran's dreams phony? Just nightmares that everyone gets out of nervousness? Mwahahaha, I hold that power! **winks** I thought it was about time that Sowjing's past started to be revealed. Thank you to everyone reading this and to the reviewers! Makes me happy happy happy! Well, till we meet again! Byeeeeeeee!! 


	11. Chapter 10

A/n-Hiya! So sorry that this took a while… **sighs* Got sick and then had homework and stuff. Wahhhhh… Oh well, here's chapter 10! Yay! I'm in the double digits! Love you all! Enjoy reading!  
  
Helen- I can't check my e-mail for reviews cause it broke **cries** but I remember your review! Yay! Wellllll, enjoy this chapter and next time I'll have a better Thank you cause I'll still have the e-mail lol. Uh oh… that didn't make any sense? Oooops! Anywayz, thank you a bunch! It's so cool that you're still reading!  
Cleo- Thanks for reviewing! Yay! Review review review! **is hyper** Enjoy this chapter… I don't like it too well… but… I hope you do! Hehe… running out of things to say and such.  
Angel- I'm talking to you right now on AIM! And we are talking about… writing fanfic! Do write your next chapter soon! I wanna read! Lol. Enjoy this chapter! Flowers is next… hopefully!  
Butterfly_grl4- I'll finish the story^-^. I figure that I'm about halfway through or more=P  
Pinkuser-Awwwwwww you couldn't talk long… but thanks for the review! That was sweet! I'll try to get the next chapter soon… I say that everytime though **sighs**.  
Lexis- Thanks for reviewing^-^. And the next one is coming… right now! Actually, My goal for the next chapter is one week!  
Demon_wolf- Hiya! **is happy that you think that my fanfic is cute** And now I'm off to e-mail you to say this is out… hehe… thanks!  
Samara-chan- I'm continuing! =) I read your fics and I think that they are wonderful! I forgot to review that though so I'm off to do so right now hehe. Bye!  
  
Being as I lost all my e-mails cause clowmistress server thing broke down, I'm positive that I forgot a few people. I'm so sorry! Please e-mail me at my new addy sakurafans24@yahoo.com and I'll put you on the next chapter^-^  
  
  
No More Sorrow-Chapter 10  
  
"I must say… you did quite a stupid thing today…" the voice said quietly and full of anger.  
  
Syaoran found himself in his dream-world. A heavy mist in dark light once again surrounded him. He called out angrily, "What do you want? Why do you try to ruin my life? I told Sakura that I loved her, and I'm glad I did!"  
  
"You're happy now… but what of the future? What does it possess? I said that your cherry blossom would deny your love, I never said when… but don't you see? You are putting her in deeper trouble! You'll cause her ruin!" the voice said harshly.  
  
Syaoran said to the voice in a deadly but calm manner, "I don't know who you think you are… but you are definitely not on my side if you insist that what I did today in telling Sakura is wrong. You're the enemy! I am not causing her death… what you said didn't come true! She loves me!"  
  
The voice seemed very sad as he said with dismay, "You believe that I am the enemy?"  
  
Syaoran replied, "You must be! You sent that dog after me! Everything you say is a lie!"   
  
Syaoran concentrated and told his mind, 'I want out of this dream!! Out!!!' He could scarcely hear the voice telling him something, but he ignored it. 'I want to wake up!' he told himself.  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped open. Sighing in relief, Syaoran propped himself up in his bed. 'That voice… it's the enemy! The person who sent the beast! I'm sure of it! But at least now I know how to stop those dreams. My will, if I want to wake up and tell myself to, I will! I have won over whatever hold it has over me. But if that voice is telling me things… then there must be force that is after Sakura and me! I must tell her tomorrow!'   
  
The situation was resolved. Syaoran felt greatly relieved and shortly after his brief waking, he fell back into a deep sleep of pleasant dreams.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up, and looked at her alarm clock. There was still another hour left till it would go off. Seeing the clock, made Sakura's eyes open wide. It was very rarely she got up before the alarm screeched to wake her.   
  
Looking around, Sakura saw the little Kero sleeping fitfully on her other pillow of her bed. Sakura smiled, like she always did when she got to see the kawaii Kero sleeping so peacefully.   
  
She silently got out of bed, trying not to disturb Kero. Then she took her time and got ready for school. Within a few minutes, she was ready. Sakura opened up the window to her room, and looked out the window. There was still about 20 minutes till she'd have to leave for school and looking out the window, at the chirping birds, gave her a sense of peace.   
  
Once she opened the window, a breeze of cold air flew through the window. The cold air instantly woke up Kero. His ears perked forward and his arms jutted forward as he yawned. He looked to Sakura's pillow, expecting to find a sleeping Sakura, but was surprised to find her leaning out the window, looking out. With grace, he flew over to his mistress.  
  
"How are you this morning? You're up pretty early… is anything wrong?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. She snapped back at Kero, "Nothing is wrong! Sheesh! Can't I get up early without onii-chan or you making fun of me?"   
  
Kero backed away from the annoyed Sakura and put up his arms in surrender. "Gomen Nasai!!!!!!"   
  
"You're forgiven, Kero-chan," Sakura replied more calmly. Then she smiled to herself. She seemed to be in a world of her own for a few seconds till Kero flew up into her face and out the window.   
  
After studying her expression he said monotonously, "There's something big going on that you're not telling me. Tell me Sakura!"  
  
Sakura shook her head and shut the window on Kero, leaving him outside. She laughed to herself and walked out of her room door, downstairs to her dad and Touya. Meanwhile, Kero was pounding on the window of Sakura's window, demanding to be let back inside.   
  
Sakura walked downstairs. Since she had woken up, she had a crazy feeling that everything that happened yesterday was a dream. 'Maybe Syaoran never told me that he loved me… I'm probably just imagining things!' Sakura thought while she was dazed at the window. But nevertheless, she was happy that even her imagination could make her so jumpy.  
  
On the level floor of the house, Touya was sitting at the table in the kitchen. Fujitaka was doing what he always did early in the morning; preparing breakfast and lunch for Sakura. He nodded a greeting and Touya looked up from his newspaper.   
  
"Good morning kaijou!" Touya called out teasingly.  
  
Sakura sighed. 'Every single morning!! Geez!' she thought annoyed.   
  
Without answering Touya's comment, Sakura slid into a seat and waited for her food. Touya raised his eyebrows, expecting some sort of violence coming from Sakura, but being surprised and receiving nothing.   
  
"Oh… k… How are you today?" Touya asked concerned.  
  
Suddenly, Touya felt a pang on his foot. Underneath the table Sakura had stepped on his foot! Sakura smiled and said, "That's for calling me a monster! I'm much better now!"   
  
Once the pain started to dull in his foot, Touya smiled. He liked the way that Sakura was so predictable; it showed that she really WAS okay.   
  
Fujitaka gave Sakura breakfast and she ate heartily. From the other side of the table Touya said, "Don't eat so fast! You'll turn into a balloon!"  
  
He was rewarded with another stomp to his foot. Sakura smiled innocently and kept eating. Touya sweatdropped and continued to read his newspaper. After a few minutes, he set the paper down and said, "Oh! Today is October 13! Yuki and I are going to eat out this afternoon. You wanna come Sakura?"   
  
Sakura had just finished eating. She wanted to hang out with Syaoran afterschool, but it had been a while since she had seen Yuki. Even though she no longer thought of Yuki as her special loved one, she thought of him as a great friend.   
  
"Hai! Can I bring a friend with me?" Sakura asked, Syaoran on her mind.   
  
Touya narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He was considering asking which friend Sakura had in mind, but he decided against it. "Sure thing, squirt!"   
  
Sakura ignored the 'squirt' comment because she was happy Touya agreed. "Arigato!" she said happily.   
  
And with that, Sakura stood up and proceeded to the door, on her way to school. "Goodbye oni-chan! Otou-san!"   
  
Once she was out the door, she saw a frozen doll on the doorstep. Upon seeing Sakura, Kero blinked, as if awake from a deep sleep, and flew up to Sakura.   
  
"How could you lock me out of the house? How inhumane!! I thought I would starve here all day!" Kero complained.  
  
Sakura laughed and replied, "Gomen, Kero."   
  
Sakura grabbed Kero, and was about to throw him into the house, when he suddenly called out, "Stop, stop! I want to go to school with you! I'm already outside! Don't throw me! Don't throw me!"   
  
Stopping, Sakura decided that she wouldn't throw Kero into the house. "Will you keep quiet all day long?"  
  
Kero promised, "Yes! Of course!"  
  
Sakura nodded and put Kero carefully into her bag. "Remember what you said! No talking while other people are around!" Sakura said repeatedly.  
  
Then she started her walk to school. 'I can't wait to see Syaoran-kun today! I'm so happy that he said he loves me!' Sakura thought. The thought of Syaoran loving her made her heart leap in joy.   
  
Halfway through Sakura's walk to school she heard voices.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wait up!!" Meilin yelled.   
  
Sakura looked back to see Meilin and Syaoran. Both were running to catch up with her. Laughing, Sakura stood in place and waited patiently for them to catch up.  
  
As soon as both the Li's were next to Sakura, Meilin said, "Ohayo Sakura-chan! How are you?"  
  
Sakura grinned and said, "Ohayo Meilin-chan, Syaoran-kun!"   
  
Then from within Sakura's bag a golden doll popped out. "Nani?! Did you just say, 'Syaoran-kun'? The gaki is in Japan?? Since when? Why didn't you tell me Sakura?!" Kero said, glaring with his dotty eyes at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked amused at the Kero for a moment and ignored his comment. He pointed at Kero and said to Sakura, "You still have the doll? Why doesn't he go on the Clow Book and guard it like a good guardian beast… ouch!"  
  
Kero bit Syaoran on the finger and replied, "I am NOT a doll! And I need to protect Sakura in case something bad happens! So ha!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped at Syaoran and Kero's childish behavior.   
  
Meilin decided to add to the conversation, "Hey! Doll! Don't bite my cousin's finger!! How dare you!"  
  
Kero got teary eyed. "I'm not a doll!! I'm Keroberos! Guardian of the Clow Cards!"  
  
Sakura laughed and saw Sowjing at a distance, running to catch up with them. Her smiled abruptly halted and she said hurriedly, "Hi Tai-kun! How are ya?"  
  
Upon hearing the name, Kero dropped to the ground to be a true 'doll.' Syaoran picked him up and squeezed him tightly, as if for revenge for being bitten. Kero gasped for breath for a quick second and Syaoran let him go. Syaoran laughed at Kero, who couldn't do anything in the presence of Sowjing.   
  
Sakura took Kero from Syaoran's hands and put him in her bag. Kero sighed quietly, and lounged in the bag.  
  
Meanwhile, Sowjing didn't seem to notice anything. Meilin was smirking for no apparent reason. After a few seconds Sowjing caught up.   
  
"Ohayo minna-san!" Sowjing said politely.   
  
"Ohayo Tai-kun!" Sakura replied sweetly.  
  
Syaoran nodded passively and Meilin said, "Ohayo."  
  
The four of them started to walk to school in silence. At the high school they went to their first class and sat down.  
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo had already arrived and said a quick hello before sitting down.   
  
From behind her Meilin said, "Soooooo… I head that my cousin confessed his love to ya yesterday, eh?"  
  
Sakura blushed and instinctively looked at Syaoran in front of her. He didn't react to Meilin's words, so Sakura assumed he didn't hear Meilin. "Um… yeah," Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Finally! Geez! Syaoran-kun can be so impossible! The only reason he came to Japan was to tell you…" Meilin said loudly.  
  
Syaoran heard that and turned around in his chair, beet red. Then he exclaimed, "Be quiet Meilin!!"  
  
Sakura blushed more, but inside she was flattered at the attention. From Sakura's bag came a meek protest from Kero on how the 'gaki' didn't deserve to have Sakura's love.  
  
Looking around, no one had heard Kero and Sakura sighed in relief. She lightly tapped her bag and it was instantly quiet.  
  
The teacher walked in and school started. Sakura stared at Syaoran's back and dazed through her classes.  
  
After a few periods, it was lunch time. Everyone sat at their usual table. Sowjing decided to sit next to Syaoran, who didn't seem thrilled. Sakura sat at the other side of Syaoran, followed by Tomoyo and Meilin. Across from them were Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi.  
  
Takashi gave a curious glance towards Sowjing and them promptly looked away.  
  
Sakura grabbed her lunch box and opened in it. To her sadness, she found it empty! Tomoyo saw the empty box and nodded, knowing that Kero had gotten to it. Sakura whined and shrunk in her chair.  
  
Chiharu noticed the empty box too and giggled saying, "Do you normally pack empty lunches?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. Syaoran said, "Want some of my lunch?"  
  
Kero growled in anger at Syaoran. Sowjing and the people on the other side of the table gave Sakura questioning looks.   
  
Sakura sweatdropped even more and said, "Heh heh… my stomach is growling. Thanks, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran blushed. Sowjing glared at Syaoran and thought, 'Dang that stupid Li kid! Someway, somehow, I'm going to make him wish that he was never born….'  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok ok… kinda weird chapter. Mostly the point I wanted to get across to everyone was that the day was October 13 (said by Touya in breakfast). In the first chapter I said that Sowjing had till the end of the month to get Sakura… so I was just trying to keep track of that. Also, I wanted Syaoran to break apart from his dreams… yay! So, do you think that the dreams are just the enemy? =P I wanted to write more, but the chapter was getting too long -_-;. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter… tonight… so bye! Please review! My e-mail changed to sakurafans24@yahoo.com Please please please write! I love reviews! 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N-**looks at the empty audience** Here go go w/ chapter 11! **bows to everyone** I'm an evil evil person for not updating in so long! I'll keep my talking short, cause ya probably want to get onto it. Um… sorry if this chapter is a bit weird, I'm starting to forget what I wrote in previous chapters lol. http://sakurafans24.proboards9.com Please join my message board at the above link! I would like to chat w/ some other people!  
  
Thank you to everyone who have read and are reading this chapter! Hopefully you haven't forgotten about me!  
  
Lexis- Coolies, you were the first to review! And you even wrote to me in e-mail! I feel so special! I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't write for a while. My mind kinda lost all that I was thinking of for this story, but I'm back! Again, I'm sorry… thanks (times a million) for your reviews!!! If you thought last chapter was weird, you'll probably think this one is weird too… cause I think this one is really weird hehe.  
Pinkuser- I didn't bring this one up fast… but the next one will be up faster! Now that my brain is working again^-^. Enjoy!  
butterfly_grl4- I'll finish this as soon as I can… I'm about halfway through the story right now.  
Samara-chan- Hiya! Oooops, dang that stupid dubbing of CCS. Thanks for pointing that out… and I hope that I don't do that again.  
Sakurachan- I always go all hanyaan whenever I think about anime =). Thanks for the compliment on my story!  
Kitty Bo- Nice LONG review! I love long reviews! **dances** I love all reviews though. Next time I won't make you **wait forever**.   
Serena cherry- Such a sweet review! I'm glad you like my story, and like other people, I hope that you haven't forgotten about me. After this story I'm probably going to write a story like that (with princes and stuff). They always seemed like fun. It's cool that you got others to read this story too, thanks so much!   
LilaZnBabIEMeL- Thanks for the multiple reviews awhile ago! I'll have the chapters to the other stories soon. Please review again^-^. It's cool ya liked it.  
Cami- Yeah, my minds been wondering lately so I haven't been able to think of what to write! Ahhhh, but I know where I want my story to go, so yay! I'll have more soon.  
Kikie- Ok, so you didn't review on my story, but you did review on Hong Kong Fooey. Hong Kong Fooey was actually written by someone else, we share the same username cause we had a story that we had written together. I'm glad that you said you liked it,, I hope you like this!  
Helen- You reviewed! Thanks for reviewing a second time, cause it made me wanna write more (knowing that people were waiting and and reminding me). You've been reviewing for a while, I really apprectiate it! **dances**   
Brenda- You reviewed again too! Yay! I'm running out of things to say… I hope you are still reading, and enjoy! Hope to hear from you again.  
Kimberly Le- Dying to know? Ahhhh! Hehe **winks** Here ya go!  
Kitty (Kat Grove)- You just started reading fanfics? How cool! I'm happy you liked mine! Flowers chapter will be next^-^  
  
Ok, done! I'm sooooo sorry if I forgot you! I read the review^-^. Thanks to all reviews and for everyone who didn't review, but is reading this! I'll stop chattering now… these thank you's seem to take me longer to write than the story! Lol… but I love to write em, so keep up the reviews~  
  
  
No More Sorrow-Chapter 11  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran after school and said, "So, would you like to go?"  
  
"To a dinner… with your brother? Er, no thanks," Syaoran said laughing to himself. A dinner with Touya hassling him for a few hours did not seem like his idea of a good time.   
  
"But Yuki will be there too! You haven't seen them in a while, why not?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
Syaoran found himself agreeing with what Sakura said because of the look on her face. He didn't want to see Yuki that much but he also didn't want to disappoint her so… "Fine fine fine, I'll go with you!"   
  
Sakura jumped with glee. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and planned for a long night ahead of him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No girl yet?" the man with the scar on his face said to Sowjing with disdain.   
  
Sowjing bowed his head, "No."  
  
The man bellowed, "How hard is it to find this girl? Aren't there any magical girls at the school?"  
  
"But it's hard to know who has magic and who doesn't! I can't read aura's and look at a person and know that that person has magic. I'm an ordinary human being, trying to get by in life," Sowjing complained.  
  
"Who said you're ordinary? Why do you think that I chose you to find her? There are no ordinary people in the world."  
  
Sowjing bit his tongue in anger. "Gomen. Currently I've been following the boy who defeated your beast, because I think that he will lead me to her."  
  
The man looked at the boy and said, "Well then. What are you waiting for? Where is the boy now?"  
  
"Well, I had to come here to report to you first…"  
  
"No! Go after the boy! Perhaps he is with the cardmistress right now! Geez!"  
  
"Gomen," Sowjing said again.   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah! Just get on with it!"   
  
Sowjing nodded and promptly left, and angry glare set on his face. 'He acts as if it's the easiest thing to do to find her! I've had thirteen days! I have time, he's just being mean. Spending the night watching Syaoran is lame… but there is nothing else I can do. Where is he anyway?' Sowjing thought to himself.  
  
He walked towards some shops in downtown Tomoeda, one eye looking for Syaoran, and the other looking at the atmosphere around him. He spotted many people he recognized from the school, but no Syaoran. 'This is crazy! How many people live here? There is no way I'll be able to find him tonight. I guess I'll take the night off from finding the mistress and sleep early tonight.'  
  
But then he heard it from two people passing him.   
  
"Yeah, Sakura is going to bring a friend… she hasn't told me who. I certainly hope it's not a Li kid. They bug me…"  
  
"You just have a sister complex! I've told you so many times. But I think you should get over it. Those kids aren't so bad. Where are we going to eat again? I'm hungry…"  
  
"Yuki! You're always hungry!"   
  
Yuki frowned and replied, "Not always Touya! Only MOST of the time."  
  
Touya shook his head and laughed. "Sure…"  
  
Sowjing's head bobbed up in excitement. 'Just my luck! That Touya mentioned that perhaps 'a Li kid' would be there. And if Syaoran isn't there… Sakura will be so I could say 'konnichiwa.' I guess I won't get this night off.'  
  
Sowjing smiled slyly and followed the two adults named Touya and Yuki.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat at a table near the window. They sat next to each other, leaving room across the table for Touya and Yuki. Syaoran's eyes were drooping, to show how not thrilled he was to being there. On the other hand, Sakura was beaming with happiness and couldn't wait to see Touya and Yuki. Of course she remembered that Syaoran and Touya didn't get along, but that was years ago! Surely, they wouldn't act insensible.  
  
But then Touya walked in, talking with Yuki. Touya's eyes found where Sakura was sitting and acknowledged that he found her. He looked pretty much content until… he saw Li Syaoran sitting with a bowed head next to his sister. 'Ugh, this is her friend? This is going to be a LONG night.'  
  
Touya and Yuki sat across from Sakura and Syaoran at the table. Touya and Syaoran were silent for a few moments, but Yuki and Sakura acted as if there was nothing to be uncomfortable about.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura! How are you two?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Great!" Sakura replied, full of smiles. Then her stomach growled and Yuki laughed.  
  
"I'm hungry too!" Yuki cried out, cheerfully.  
  
Touya shook his head and Syaoran lifted his head and sighed. Syaoran took a quick look at Touya and couldn't help but smirk. Touya noticed it and said with disproval, "What's your problem?"  
  
Syaoran tilted his head and replied, "I dunno… you always seemed much more taller to me."   
  
"Why you little…" Touya started, standing up.  
  
Yuki quickly pushed him down, not even bothering to gaze in that direction. His eyes stayed glued ahead in shapes of T's, as if to pretend that nothing happened. Syaoran sat back in his chair and laughed. Sakura sweatdropped and stepped on Syaoran's foot. Syaoran yelped and sunk into his chair, along with Touya who was doing the same.  
  
A waitress chose that moment to come by to say, "Are you ready to order?"  
  
Yuki nodded and said, "I'd like a…" as he went onto a long list of items. The other three and the waitress sweatdropped as Yuki's list got pretty long. The other three ordered and then the table was filled with silence.  
  
Touya attempted a start at a conversation. "Have you been making trouble in China and they kicked you over to here?"  
  
Syaoran replied, "That's pretty stupid to think. No one could literally kick me over here."  
  
Touya glared. Sakura stomped on Touya's foot next and he, like Syaoran, cried out and was silent.  
  
Yuki smiled, while Sakura blew some fumes. The table was once again quiet.  
  
The waitress came by with the food and set it on the table. She promptly left. Yuki began eating his food with eagerness, while Touya, Sakura, and Syaoran, sighed and ate without content.   
  
Yuki nodded and then looked out the window and suddenly broke the tension by saying, "Hey! That kid looks familiar."   
  
Everyone turned their heads to look out the window. Touya replied, "Yeah, he was in town a little while ago. I could have sworn he followed us, but I thought it was my imagination…"  
  
Sakura was a little speechless so Syaoran said, "Isn't that Tai Sowjing?"  
  
"Yeah…" Sakura said nodding.  
  
"Weird," Yuki replied thoughtfully.  
  
Touya and Syaoran nodded and said in unison, "Yeah." They looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
Sakura laughed at their stubborn behavior, but looked out the window. Sure enough, it really was Sowjing out there. He was sitting on a bench with a newspaper in front of him to hide him. Every once in a while, his head would pop out from the newspaper, looking around with a wild look on his face.   
  
Using her peripheral vision, Sakura checked to see why Sowjing kept looking up from the newspaper. 'It feels like he's looking at us, how creepy.'  
  
The other three were eating in silence. Sakura looked out the window for the last time, just for reassurance that Sowjing wasn't looking at them, when a flash entered her eyes as Sowjing's eyes met hers. They made eye contact. After a couple seconds, Sowjing broke the gaze and shook his head, as if to shake something out of his head. Then he abruptly stood up, threw down the newspaper, and began to speed walk away.   
  
Sakura stood up too, her legs almost but not quite moving to catch up with Sowjing, causing a slight earthquake at her table. Her drink spilled all over the table cloth and all at once Syaoran and Touya were fully awake and slightly annoyed.   
  
"Clutz," Syaoran muttered in a teasing yet serious manner.  
  
"Kaijou! What did you do that for?" Touya cried out.   
  
Yuki looked at Sakura, his eyes studying her. Sakura ignored them all and thought, 'How strange. He's so detached. Did he really follow oni-chan and Yuki? What's going on?'  
  
A/N- Oooooooook, yeah. The ending was a bit weird, but that's kinda resolved in the next chapter and I needed to find some way to end this chapter. If you didn't like, please do read what I have next (cause I don't really like this chapter and I don't want to lose my readers, hehe) My writing must be getting rusty for not posting for a while. If not for the reviews. I probably would have stopped writing this altogether. Thanks for your support. Please review for this chapter! I hope that this didn't disappoint you… I think that with all the activities in school I'm in that my muse was getting rather tired and so for some reason, this chapter was really hard to write. Oh! Just a reminder. Please sign up at my new message board. http://sakurafans24.proboards9.com I want to get lots of anime fans together, and there is a fanfic section where we can talk about fanfics. See you soon! This time I won't take a 3 month break! I feel so bad for that… bye! 


	13. Chapter 12!

A/N-Wow!! Chapter! It's so funny cause I wrote this chapter 2 times! The first time I spent a long time writing, but then re-read it and thought, "Oh jiminy! This is terrible!" so I wrote this. I am much happier with the way this turned out, and I hope you like it too! Now I'm kinda in a rush, SO i didn't edit this chapter (something I'll regret later), but I really wanted you to read! Thanks! Review at the end please!  
  
I bet I'm forgetting someone here in my thanks… so thanks to everyone and please forgive me!  
  
Lexis-wow! You're always the first to review, that's so cool! Are ya still with me? LoL.. I really should update more! And the sad thing is is that I always say that! 3 months… I hope you didn't die on me! **hugs** Thanks for such kind reviews!  
Sakura Angel-I name them default cause I have nothing else to name them, I don't really name my chapters…  
Bettymew- LoL, I'd say that saying if you like a fic or not is basically a review^_^. Thanks for the compliment on my story, it makes me happy!  
Helen- I suppose you don't check for my story every day anymore **sighs**. Year goal! I WILL finish this story before the end of the year! I gotta! So please do check! You review on every chapter and I love it!  
Kimberly Le- Hi! Here ya go! The chapter you asked for^_~  
Kat Grove- LoL… two e-mails! Thanks! =)Happy reading!   
Tweetysweet15- Oi oi! You're on my buddy list now! Yay!^_~ Thanks for reviewing!  
Maggie Flanagan- Coolness!! Here's the confrontation! I hope you like how it turns out! I liked it^_~   
  
Ok, before I go on and on, I'd like to thank every single person who signed my notify list! I feel so happy everytime I look at that list! I feel so special, all because of you guys!   
  
And lastly, thanks for every body! Reviewer or not, whether this is the first time you read my story. I feel extremely happy that you've spent a few minutes of your life on my story, and and… **hugs** Thanks! You're the best!  
  
Chapter 12-No More Sorrow  
  
Without another thought, Sakura ran outside the restaurant. She stood on the sidewalk to see the fleeting back of Sowjing. 'What to do? What to do?' she thought. She could either chase him down to confront him, or she could go back into the restaurant where Touya would yell at her for being crazy, and answer Syaoran's questioning eyes. The choice wasn't hard.  
  
Sakura ran. She seemed to run faster than she had ever run before, for by now Sowjing had made a big gap of space between them. But thanks to her athletic conditioning, the gap became smaller and smaller. After a few minutes, Sakura was within earshot of Sowjing.   
  
"Tai!! Stop! Please! I just want to talk to you! Stop running!!!!" she called, her breath coming in gasps.   
  
Sowjing looked behind him to see Sakura gaining on him second by second. He sighed, and slowed down.   
  
Sakura too, began to slow down. It was an automatic reaction to his reaction. Finally, she caught up with him.   
  
They kept up a slow paced walking, and stood by side. After a few moments of silence, Sakura questioned, "Tai?"  
  
"Hm?" Tai responded, sounding calm, even though his heart was racing, and he was scared to death.  
  
"Why did you run?" Sakura asked meekly.  
  
"Run?" Tai responded, innocently. 'Maybe if I pretend that I don't know what she's talking about, I'll get out of this easy,' he thought in his mind.  
  
"You saw me and you ran…" Sakura said slowly, as if it would help him understand. 'What is he trying to play?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Oh! I don't know. I saw you and I didn't want to be a bother, so I thought I should leave as soon as I could. And then you started to chase me and I kinda got freaked out," Sowjing said, thankful that he had some lying skills.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Well, that's good! I thought that you were going all crazy on me!" she said. She stopped walking and started to laugh.  
  
Sowjing put his hand on the back of his head and started laughing too. They stood in laughing hysteria for a few moments.  
  
A voice from far away called, "Sakura! Sakura!"  
  
Sakura stopped laughing and looked away to see Syaoran running as fast as he could to catch up with Sakura. He ran until he got to Sakura, and then stopped, putting his hands on his knees and gasping for breath.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Syaoran asked, crossly.  
  
"Eh heh heh," Sakura responded, "I had to find out Sowjing's story…"  
  
"Oh, well I could have told you that!" Syaoran said angrily. "He's a liar who has some manipulative plan thought up. Not only that but he is a crazy stalker for following Touya and Yuki around, and for all I know, following you and me around!"  
  
Sowjing's eyes widened and he was shunned into silence. 'He's good…' Sowjing thought, wondering how he should respond to such a statement. But he didn't need to respond.   
  
"That was rude! Sowjing just wanted to leave us alone and got scared when he saw us chasing him!" Sakura cried out, anger starting to rush to her head.  
  
"And why should he be scared?" Syaoran asked with a scornful look on his face.  
  
Sakura was about to reply, but she didn't know what to say.   
  
Sowjing took the opportunity to say, "Well, if you had some people chasing you down a street, would you be scared?"  
  
"No," replied Syaoran bluntly.  
  
"Well that's you. I don't see why I have to explain myself to you, I know that you can't stand me! You've acted like a jerk ever since the first time that I talked to you."  
  
"A jerk? And who is that has been eyeing Sakura for days?" Syaoran said, smirking.  
  
Sowjing blushed. Sakura was watching the conversation, clueless.  
  
The very flustered Sowjing said, "A-A-and that m-makes me a jerk?!"   
  
"She's MY girlfriend!" Syaraon yelled.  
  
People began to stop walking to watch the argument between Sowjing and Syaoran. Sakura put her arms up and sweatdropped. She pleaded, "Come on guys! Don't fight!"  
  
Sowjing yelled back. "Your girlfriend, eh? Are you worried that I would take her away or something? Are you always so overprotective? Cause if you are, then Sakura will want to get away from such a pig!"  
  
Syaoran fumed. "And now I'm a pig?" Syaoran raised his arm, his hand balled up in a fist. He was about to come down on Sowjing when Sakura grabbed his arm with both of hers.  
  
"Don't Syaoran, leave him alone," Sakura said in a worried but firm tone. "You don't need to prove yourself by beating him up."  
  
Syaoran was about to let his arm down when Sowjing countered and raised his fists. "You don't need to defend me, Sakura. If Syaoran wants to fight, then so be it!"   
  
Even more people began to stop to watch. Some little boys passing by chanted, "Fight! Fight!" to get them even more fired up.  
  
But Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura's eyes pleaded with him. Even with Sowjing's raised arms, Syaoran dropped his and said, "She's right, I don't need to prove anything."  
  
Sakura smiled and let go of Syaoran's arm. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
But her thanks came too soon. Sowjing took a swing at Syaoran's face. Syaoran, who expected an attack, blocked Sowjing with ease.   
  
"Don't," Syaoran said, in a deadly manner.  
  
Sowjing saw the look in Syaoran's eyes, and backed away. 'It's as if he is daring me to hit him,' Sowjing thought. Sowjing admitted defeat and put his arms down. People began to move away complaining, "That was cheap!" or "Not worth seeing!"  
  
Sowjing glared for a final moment at Syaoran and turned around to run. Sakura felt sorry for him and prepared to chase after him. But Syaoran grasped her arm and said, "Let him go. I don't think he wants anyone following him."  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement. "Ok. Thanks, Syaoran-kun… for not hurting him…"  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "I don't see why I shouldn't. Believe me, if you weren't here he wouldn't be looking too well tomorrow."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I don't know why, but I feel sorry for him. Please don't hurt him! Promise me you won't hurt him!"  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "I don't see why you care, but with such a pitiful look on your face, I can't deny it."   
  
"Pinky swear?" Sakura said, holding out her pinky as she had done when they were little kids.  
  
"Sure sure," Syaoran replied, hooking his pinky with hers. 'Somehow I feel like I'm going to regret this later,' Syaoran thought to himself. 'This is a ridiculous promise! Why is she protecting him?'  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Let's walk back, Oni-chan is going to want an explanation."  
  
Syaoran grunted, not anticipating his encounter with Touya, the REAL overprotective one.   
  
Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's waist and walked with him back to the restaurant.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sowjing kept running and running, until he was so out of breath that both his heart and his legs would take him no farer.  
  
The first thing that he noticed was the scenery around him. A housing area surrounded him. 'This place, it feels so familiar,' Sowjing thought sorrowfully. But he knew why it felt so familiar, it was much like the place that he grew up. He went up to a random house and saw a happy family eating dinner at the table, making small talk about the day. 'That's what my family used to me like in Tokyo before I came here on this crazy mission. We ate dinner together and laughed and enjoyed ourselves. I wish that someday our lives would be like that again.'   
  
Sowjing watched the family eat and settle in for bed. His eyes began to droop and he fell asleep in the yard of the family.  
  
A/N- So, what did you think of the kinda sorta fight? And Sowjing sleeping in the yard of the family, they are bound to find him in the morning! **winks**. Oh! Do remember that promise! =) Also, I'll give time for Sakura to sort out what she thought of the argument in the next chapter. I really would like to fit more into the chapter, but that would mean an even longer waiting, so I thought I could give this to you now, and more in the next chapter, lol. Thanks readers! Please review and I'll try to get out the chapter faster! **hugs and kisses before leaving** 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N (magical_critter42)- Eeeeeeeeh, here it is. Finally-__-;;; sorry for the wait!   
  
Disclaimer- I own you! Er… not really O_O. I own a few people though… nothing CLAMP related though! CLAMP owns CCS! I own Sowjing **hugs pitiful Sowjing**   
  
No More Sorrow- Chapter 13  
October 14- record for me to keep track of the month^_^   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! Outo-san! There's a boy sleeping in our yard!" a young boy yelled, standing within a few feet from the knocked out Sowjing.  
  
A mid-aged man hurriedly ran out the door of the house scolding his son. "Juichi, What did I say about lying? Don't tell such lies or people won't believe you to be an honorable person! I need to get to work so hurry up on your way to school!"  
  
Juichi stood firmly as he retorted, "No! I'm not lying! There's a boy!"  
  
The father gave an exasperated sigh and was about to say something when he heard a groan from the bush that his boy was standing next to.   
  
As the man's eyes widened he heard a muffled, "Too early… I… better get going before anyone notices me…"  
  
Juichi's father ran to where Sowjing lay behind the bush in front of his son and said with authority, "And who are you, young man?"  
  
Sowjing's eyes widened. In front of him stood a confident-acting man and a young boy cowering behind him. In an attempt to hide his homelessness and name he replied seriously, "I'm just a neighbor. I'm not of good health every once in a while I pass out randomly. I suppose I was coming over to tell you something when I fell unconscious."  
  
The man laughed and said, "Right right… that must be it!"  
  
Sowjing smiled halfheartedly and was about to chuckle when the man yelled, "I'm not an idiot! What are you doing in my yard?!"  
  
Juichi flinched at his father's loud words and said, "Don't be so harsh… maybe he's telling the truth."  
  
"Truth? As a doctor, I don't think I've heard of such a ridiculous statement such as randomly falling unconscious."  
  
Juichi was about to respond when a teenaged girl walked out the door and said, "What's wrong, Outo-san? I heard some yelling from out here."   
  
Suddenly her eyes fell upon Sowjing and she said, "Oh! It's Tai-kun! That's kind of… odd…"  
  
The man sighed and said, "Is this one of your friends?"  
  
The girl giggled and said, "Not really. He goes to Seijou High too. Just transferred from Tokyo. Quite handsome, ne?"  
  
As they were talking, Sowjing carried a helpless expression. He was at a loss. There was no possible way for him to run away because the girl recognized him from school, but at the same time, he couldn't stay because he would get in trouble. Within his frantic mind, he could barely make audible what the girl and her father were saying.  
  
"… His looks have nothing to do with anything!" The man shook his head and said abruptly, "Juichi! Kayoko! Go to school, I'm going to talk to this boy to see what is really going on."  
  
Both son and daughter nodded obediently as they went off into a direction towards their school. In attempt to leave, Sowjing stood up and was about to walk away too.   
  
"Where are you going? I need to have a talk with you. I don't go for your lie and I want to know why you were sleeping on our lawn."  
  
Sowjing sweatdropped and said, "Sir, it was only a nap. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm so sorry. You're a doctor? You probably have better things to do rather than talk to me. I don't want you to be late for work."  
  
The man sighed and muttered, "Kids these days. They have absolutely no sense." Then in a louder tone he said, "Fine fine. I guess that I can't punish you for a simple nap, but learn not to lie! It really goes nowhere in life. I hope not to find you sleeping on our property anymore. Tai, is it?"   
  
"Yes sir, Tai Sowjing."  
  
The man shook his head and walked back to his car talking under his breath. Sowjing heard, "Late for work, damn it! I probably should have said something more to that kid, after all… sleeping on lawns these days is kind of out of line. I wonder if there's something else that he's not telling me? Sheeeeeeeesh!"  
  
Sowjing smiled inwardly and walked the direction that Juichi and Kayoko had gone. As soon as he was out of sight from the house that he had slept at he sighed in relief.   
  
'That was too close,' he thought. 'By now I'll be late for school…'  
  
Trudging towards school a realization hit him. 'I just won't go to school today… I'm not here for school, I need to find out who the mistress of the cards is!'  
  
Pausing in the street he sighed because his only clue was Syaoran Li, who was at the high school. 'I don't get it. There should be tons of people who know who this girl is and about her magic. This girl should be radiant above many other girls… and yet, how come I don't know who it is?'  
  
Sowjing felt a slow feeling crawling through his skin of desperation as he walked aimlessly through the streets of Tomoeda. It was going to be a long day.  
As Sowjing was being a lonely person wandering random streets, Sakura threw her head on the desk in frustration. Even though Syaoran smiled his half-smile that he had learned to adopt, his body language seemed cold and sad.   
  
'I just don't get it. One day, he acts as if he can't stand me, the next day he loves me, and then he's cold again. Why is he being so puzzling?' Sakura wondered as she sat through her class, spacing out in a chaotic whirlpool of her own thoughts.   
  
As the bell rang to signal the next period, Sakura continued to space out. She felt a tap on her shoulder and noticed a Syaoran staring down at her with a gloomy expression.  
  
Sakura felt herself jump out of the chair and respond in a fake cheerfulness, "Thanks, Syaoran-kun! I guess that I wasn't paying attention… and time just flew as if it were nonexistent."  
  
Syaoran nodded, his concerned expression encompassing his face in a sorrowful manner.   
  
Even though she knew fully that something was apparently bothering Syaoran, she felt the need to ask, "Erm… Syaoran-kun? Is anything wrong?"  
  
He shrugged and suddenly smiled. In a confident demeanor he asked, "Sakura, is it ok if we get out of school?"  
  
"Right now? You've been acting kind of odd today." Sakura questioned, surprised at the randomness of the question and his mood.   
  
"I know. There are just some things I need to talk to you about. And yes, now."  
  
Sakura gave Syaoran a confused look and after a brief moment of hesitance replied, "I suppose… if it's important."  
  
Syaoran took Sakura's arm after she finished her phrase and, without a word, began to take them to the exit of the school.   
A/N- Ok, I realize that that wasn't too good… rather short. But I missed my deadline by so many days I decided to put out what I had. I know that it's rather mysterious and abrupt, but it'll all fit together. With Sowjing not being in school…. Syaoran and Sakura getting out of school… catching the drift? What's Syaoran gonna tell Sakura? As for the family that found Sowjing, there will be more on them in later chapters! If you need something to read, check out, "Pure Soul", my new fic! Enjoy people, and if you have time, please consider to review. It brings my spirits up! 


End file.
